Imitations: In the Marauder Era
by Andy Elladora Black
Summary: Three girls who love to role play, call themselves the Marauders from Harry Potter. What happens when these prank loving girls meet the real Marauders in order to change their sad future? One things for sure, Hogwarts won't be the same! Mentioned!Remus/OC SortOf Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This has been rewritten.**

"Rachel Knight! I am so gonna kill you, you fat arse!" my best friend Jessica Tanner yelled irritably.

Alicia Cooper peeked up from the cover of her book and smiled cheekily at us, her light blonde hair falling into her eyes as she snickered.

I smirked and hopped off Jessica's lap as she muttered a 'finally' in a whiny voice.

My name's Rachel Knight, as you may have gathered... If not, then I just told you. I'm fifteen and so are my friends, although we're very short, around 5'3 to 5'4 in height. Jessica and I have black hair, while Alicia's is blonde, and whereas Jessica has a messy bob, I have shoulder length layers that tend to tangle pretty easily. I have grey-green eyes and both my friends have nearly identical green eyes, only Alicia's is a shade lighter.

Short story short? Jessica is the athletic one, Alicia is the clever one, I'm... I'm just the potato. Unless you count my okay-ish facial features that I get from my mother.

"Fine! We'll watch Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows!" I pouted as I place the DVD into our DVD player. We crowded around the large TV screen as the movie started.

We were all in our pyjama's as it was nearly midnight, although I was seriously glad that we didn't have to go anywhere because I didn't want to change and I was wearing icy blue boy shorts and a tank top that, annoying kept riding up when I moved. Alicia was wearing the same thing only her shorts were purple and her tank covered her tummy, as mine was stretchy and hers was oversized.

Jessica was wearing a long bra like top that stopped above her belly button with a puffy white jacket thing that has no buttons or zippers and fluffy pyjama pants with reindeers on it.

Suddenly our TV went on the fritz for the fifth time and I groaned, got up and smacked the back of it. When I tried to get my hand off of it, it wouldn't let go. My eyes widened as I tried not to freak out.

"Uhh Prongs? Moony? A little help?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"Argh what now?" Jessica/Prongs groaned as she got up and tried to pry my hand off the TV.

"Guys. Maybe if..." Moony/Alicia trailed off as she made to come to us, changed her mind and grabbed our iPods, stuck them in her shirt and came over and stuck her hand on the TV. When it wouldn't come off she smirked triumphantly and grabbed Prongs's hand and stuck it to the TV as well.

Prongs and I glared at her. "Now what? We're going to be stuck here forever! Tell my mother I love her!" I cried dramatically with a hand on my forehead and swooning.

I heard snickers and looked around with a death glare. I paled when I realized that I wasn't in my living room anymore with just my friends. I looked towards Prongs and Moony and saw that they were closing their eyes tightly. I tried taking my hand off the TV and succeeded. I grinned and let out a 'Whoop' before kicking it in the screen. My friends jumped away as the TV came crashing down.

I smirked at it and shouted, "WHAT!" with my hands making a sharp movement like I saw in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody on Deck.

"Bravo, Padsie. You succeeded in destroying the only way we have of watching the Harry Potter movies." Prongs stated, forgetting that we weren't in my house anymore and we surrounded by leering guys and... other people...

"Snarky bitch." I said flatly. Before Prongs and I could starting rambling again, Moony interrupted.

"Umm Padsie? Prongsie? I don't know if you noticed but... Padsie's house seems to have expanded to a hundred times it's size and is filled with a bunch of strangers." She stated.

"Any cute guys?" I asked as I began scanning the room.

"PADSIE! IT'S NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING OF GUYS! WHY ARE WE IN A REPLICA OF HOGWARTS?" Prongs shouted. I ran a hand through my hair sheepishly and muttered a 'sorry'.

I placed my hands in front of me like a zombie and said in a very loud and creepy voice. "Take us to your leader! We're here to eat your brains!" I spun on the spot and did jazz hands just for the hell of it. Most of the people stared, in that weird piercing way people do when they really don't like you.

"Excuse me, mind my manners but, who are you?" a voice asked behind me and I spun again, only to be facing an old man with a very large beard in shiny robes holding a stick at us.

"Don't rape me Santa!" Jessica cried out and fell to her knee's in a fetal postion. A bunch of people that were sitting in the four tables let out snickers.

"I've been a good girl I promise!" she continued as I mock glared at her.

"You were not!" I smirked. She got up and mock glared at me.

"Was too!"

"Was not!" I said in a sing song voice as I skipped up to the old man and chirped.

"My name's Rachel Knight! That dip shit over there is Jessica Tanner and over there is Alicia Cooper!" I said as I pointed them out. I thought I heard a few muffled gasps, but when I checked, I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" the old man said spreading his arms out like Albus Dumbledore.

"No way! You like to role play too?" I gasped in delight.

"Role play?" he asked, confusion colouring his tone.

"You know, role play. You're acting like Albus Lots-of-Middle-Names Dumbledore. We call ourselves the Marauders after Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin from the Harry Potter series! Peter doesn't count, 'cause he's a-" I was cut off by Moony covering my mouth with her hand.

"I think we're really in Hogwarts!" she whispered in my ear. I snorted and smacked her upside the head.

"Moony, Hogwarts is fiction, remember?" I spoke loud enough so everyone could hear and stop fooling around,"J.K Rowling wrote those books when we were eleven 'member? We wrote an essay about her in seventh grade! You know, the one I flunked?" I sniffed. She rolled her eyes.

"You think I don't know that dip shit? Look around!" She said as she pointed at a greasy haired guy and said loudly, "Severus Snape," she then pointed to a blonde haired boy with scars that was looking at us curiously, "Remus Lupin," then to a handsome black haired guy, "Sirius Black," then to a hazel eyed cutie, "James Potter," to a red head, "Lily Potter, er I mean Evans," to a woman with a strict face, "Professor Minnie er McGonagall..." she trailed off.

Prongs and I looked at each other, then at Moony, then back again. My mouth was open and I probably looked like a gaping fish. Attractive right? Haha NOT!

I dramatically placed both hands on my heart and declared rather loudly, "MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! I HAVE SEEN HOGWARTS AND MY NICKNAMESAKE!" I said, not sure if nicknamesake is a word. It sounded cool anyway.

Prongs was hyperventilating as she stared at James, who looked rather creeped out. I poked her and smirked as she calmed down.

"RACE YOU TO THE KITCHENS PRONGSIE!" I shrieked in her ear.

"YOU'RE ON PADSIE!" She shrieked back as we sprinted out. We could hear Moony saying, 'Sorry. They're mentally disturbed. Food keeps the brain running right? Ha..ha.." she said lamely.


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been rewritten.**

As soon as we sprinted out the doors, we heard a rather loud, "Accio!" and I felt myself being dragged back in. The doors opened to reveal Jessica and myself being dragged across the Great Hall on our bottoms. I turned to her and said conversationally, "You know, I never knew you could Accio people."

"I know right? I mean if you could Accio people, why not just Accio Voldemort when he's in the shower. That way he'll be so embarrassed and stunned that he would be trying to conjure up his robes and we could just be like DIEEE!" Prongs answered cheerfully.

"I know! But alas! They seem to have not our brains. Nor our funky style!" I said as I waved to everyone, who were staring, like the Queen. "Besides, I doubt Voldemort takes showers."

"True, true."

At last we bumped into the stairs and I stood up and stared at Dumbledore accusingly, "I got butt burn because of you." I noticed that Alicia was standing next to him with a grin on her face. Dumbledore appeared unfazed.

"Excuse me young ladies, but I would like to talk to you. In my office." Dumbledore stated calmly. Jessica took this as a chance to say, "It's a date!" I snickered along with Moony and the others that heard.

Dumbledore waved his wand again and I looked down. Instead of our embarassing pyjama's, we were wearing those plain black bath robe things that looked like the ones the first years had to wear in the movies and a pointy hat. Seriously, it's pretty sharp, they should write a warning or something. I need a bandage now.

Dumbledore suddenly vanished from the spot he was standing with that weird smile thing he sticks on his face and Minerva walked in front of us with a brisk, "Follow me". I linked arms with the Prongs and Moony and we skipped out while loudly singing, "We're off to see the Wizard! The WONDERFUL Wizard of Oz!" Over and over.

In a very irritating and annoying manner.

In the corner of my eye I saw the other Marauders that were sitting at the Gryffindor table eye us strangely. Some students had gotten out of their seats and were inspecting my devil TV that I karate kicked. Stupid thing, kidnapping us...

I eyed Sirius carefully, he saw me looking and smirked at me. I smirked and ran a hand through my already messy hair before tucking my hands into my pockets and following Minerva, on Jessica's left while Alicia was on her right.

Soon enough we reached a pair of gargoyles. I stared at them open mouthed as Minerva tried to think of the password. Jessica got out of her shock first and muttered, "Lemon drops." in a flat sort of voice. Sure enough, the doors opened and Minerva led us in. We skipped, or rather Minnie walked and we skipped, up the staircase and into his office.

Minerva asked us how we knew the password but we just ignored her and looked around. I saw Fawkes and smiled at him. I would have pet him if I wasn't afraid of my hand going up in flames. Ha... yeah okay. I felt someone behind me thanks to all that 'BE AWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS!' Jessica had literally pounded into me. And it hurt.

Quite a bit I tell you!

I turned around slowly and let out a shriek as I met a tall, dark figure, my hand flying to my racing heart. I glared at Dumbledore who seemed to be rather skilled at hiding his smile. But he can't hide the TWINKLE! The twinkle says all!

"Come and sit." he said, motioning to the rather comfy looking chairs. I saw my friends were already occupying the other seats and were smirking at me. You see, once we read about the 'Black Family Smirk' we spent days perfecting it. Nowadays, it just sticks itself on our faces perfectly. Well, as perfect as it can be considering we never really saw the real thing.

I noticed that there were eight other chairs and in them, all of our parents were sitting there along with two identical women, one with a clock like necklace and the other a dark necklace with stars in it. In other words space. They had blonde hair that was almost white up to their shoulders, pearly whites and looked to be rather tall and slender. I noticed for the first time that my friends and I were the exact replica of our mothers and had at least half of our fathers looks.

I must have looked shocked, because my parents sent me reassuring smiles, although my dad's was more of an arrogant smirk.

I get my arrogance from him. And yes, I do know I'm arrogant, I have friends that aren't afraid to tell me.

I knew my questions would be answered so I sat down primly with my back straight and hands folded into my lap like I was taught by my mother. 'A young lady does not slouch!' is like her motto or catchphrase or something. I noticed my mother beam at me. I sent her a smile, not wanting to disappoint her by telling her the only reason I was sitting properly was because I didn't want to get yelled at.

"I'm guessing that your rather wondering why you are now in a world you faced as a fiction? A story?" Dumbledore asked, knowledgeably.

"Well yes we are. I mean it is rather confusing why one second we were trying to watch Harry Potter and the next our hands are stuck on the TV and we're brought here?" Moony/Alicia laughed nervously under Dumbledores' penetrating gaze.

"You see, the Knights, the Tanners and the Coopers are one of the oldest and purest Wizarding families, like the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Potters, Longbottoms, Bones, Weasleys and others" I was itching to interrupt him but I kept silent. "But alas, they had died out. Or so we thought," he paused and stood up to looked out the window, his back to us.

"Alexander Cooper, Emmett Tanner, ," he paused again, I looked over to see that Mr. C and Mr. T were sitting up proudly, "Ryan Knight had managed to survive. They each wed a pureblood Witch. Emille Beau, now Emille Cooper, Penelope Crane, now Penelope Tanner, Richie VaLinteen, now Richie Knight. You three are the offspring of those. Your TV was changed into a portkey so you may partake in Wizarding studies here, and quite possibly defeat Voldemort and spare innocent souls of a cruel and early death." he had turned to face us at the last few words with a cool flame burning in his eyes.

"Umm that is all great sir but who are they?" Jessica asked, tilting her head towards the twins.

"I am Lady Time." The lady with the clock necklace said in a voice that reminded you of bells.

"And I am Lady Space." The lady with the space necklace said in an identical voice.

"As you know, Voldemort wished to kill Muggleborns and half bloods." Lady Time paused and Lady Space spoke, "You are all from a different world than this one. In your world, Voldemort managed to succeed in killing them off, as Harry Potter had died at birth. As a result of that, the magic community died out because of all the squibs. Voldemort was destroyed by Death after he decided Voldemort had lived for too long. Note, no being is ever truly Immortal, in the end, Death claims us all. Because of there being no Magic in the world you are from, you were sent back in time, and to a different world so you can manage your powers and help us save the fate of many other worlds. Your mothers and fathers will be returning back to their time as only a minute will pass for them when you returned as full fledged witches that have saved countless worlds." Lady Space paused.

"And now, along with your studies, your first mission is to be on this time and space. You will keep the Marauders together, Peter must not betray them. If you are able, you must destroy Voldemort, although that might not be so difficult as the killing curse will not affect you. You will need to get through this mission very quickly as you will not age and others might find that...odd. Here," She waved her hand and I noticed something shiny on my wrist. It was a bracelet with a clock and a design of space on it.

"Those are called Callings. Once you have finished your mission and you are certain danger has passed, you will simply press the design and we will appear." I opened my mouth to speak again but she cut me off, "No one but you will be able to use them. We will know when it is an imposter and will simply will not appear. Those bracelets won't ever come off until we return you to back to your world." Here she exchanged a glance with whom I assumed was her sister. Lady Time nodded.

"Very well then. I assume you have a right to know. As long as you are in a different time period or a different world than your own, you are completely and utterly Immortal. However if your injuries are severe than you will fall into a magical coma until you are fully healed. Just because you cannot die is no reason to be careless! Do be careful!"


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my mouth to speak. Then I closed it again. That happened repeatedly for over ten times before Moony, the clever smart ass said, "Why only us though? Surely there are other magical children? Err... Lady Time and Space?" I nodded, wanting to know that too.

"There were no other children in your world. Any other children have been sent to other worlds to protect but your parents were squibs as well so imagine our surprise when you were not." They answered in a creepy unison. I nodded, _again_.

"Who's Death?" Jessica asked, confusion shining like a beacon on her face. I snorted and she turned to glare at me. There was a sudden burst of light and we, as in us the Marauders, let out three identical shrieks that literally caused two chairs to fall over and echoed through out the castle. I heard several yells answer our screams as a man materialized in front of us. My chin dropped to the ground as inappropriate fantasies travelled through my head, the most dominate being, _Damn! I'd tap that!_

The man that appeared was gorgeous! He had dark brown hair that fell into his misty icy blue eyes. He was tall, lean and tan with a muscular build. He was wearing a shirt that said, _Come to the dark side. We have cookies! _Which would have made me snort if I wasn't obsessing over his body. With dark black jeans and sneakers. I raised an eyebrow, how... normal.

"Hello, my name's Niklaren Goldeye, **(Sorry, I totally stole that name from Winding Circle of Magic. I love Niko! No rights to the name belong to me.)** also known as the world famous Death!" the extremely sexy man god said. All I could do was open and close my mouth like a fish, completely in shock. I noticed my friends weren't much better off. I stared at Jessica. Was that? ...Drool? Ha! Finally, I remember my boy skills and sat up properly, running my hand over my mouth to wipe off any drool, seeing Jessica drooling had unnerved me. I noticed that Niklaren was smirking at us, knowing the effect of his sexiness. I glared. Bastard.

"Well hello Mr. Goldeye-" I began but he cut me off.

"Please, call me Niko. You little mortals are so amusing with your 'Mr's' and 'Ma'am's'," he smiled charmingly. I nodded, trying not to melt.

"Well _Niko, _not to be rude but why are you here? And aren't we supposed to be immortal?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Well, your friend Jessica here wanted to know who I was. So here I am! And I can still kill you if I wanted to, the only reason I won't is because Lady Time promised you would kill lots of people and send me many souls." he smiled, showing his teeth which vaguely reminded me of Lockhart. I shuddered.

"I'm sure the girls wish to be sorting into their houses now, Niko please leave, you're distracting them from their mission!" Lady Time chimed. Niko rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue before disappearing in a flash of bright light.

"Sorry girls," Lady Space said as I rubbed my eyes with my fists and stood. "Death normally wears his cloak and carries his scythe around, but he seemed to want to tease you. You see, Death can transform into whatever people find most attractive in a person." My mouth opened in an 'O' shape before I nodded and I walked over to the sorting hat and grabbed it.

"Can we get sorting in front of the school?" I asked, pleadingly. Prongsie and Moony snorted. My dad smirked and my mother whacked him in the back of his head.

"Attention whore." Prongsie coughed. I beamed proudly, knowing it was true. I thrive in attention. Who doesn't? Harry Potter doesn't count! Mwahaha...

"Very well. Try not to create too many bonds here, for you know you will have to leave in the end." Lady Space said kindly. The two sisters smiled once more before disappearing a puff of smoke.

"So cliche." Alicia snickered. Headmaster Dumbledore swiftly retrieved the sorting hat from my greedy hands, and with a quick 'follow me then' was out into the halls, making his way back into the Great Hall. We waved to our parents and they began to disappear slowly in a fading light but my dad tossed a key chain that had three keys on it.

"They're your Gringotts Vault keys. Two of them belong to your friends!" he yelled before disappearing as well. I turned over the key and found the names 'Royale' and 'Seduire' I frowned and showed it to my friends. They shrugged and we walked out the door. I felt a giddy feeling in my stomach so I looked at my friends as we followed him, and they looked at me. All at once we broke into hysterical laughter. We were leaning on each other as we walked into the Great Hall, ignoring the stares as tears of mirth went down our cheeks. That lasted until we were sitting on three stools, awaiting our turn with the sorting hat. I eyed the hat warily when it was passed to me.

_Just how big was Godric's head?_


	4. Chapter 4

"As you all know, three girls have arrived unexpectedly this morning and we shall sort them accordingly. They are: Alicia Serenity Royale, Jessica Beau Séduire, and Rachel Cecellia Knight. As you know the Tanners and the Seduires and the Coopers and the Royales are one in the same." Dumbledore boomed to the hall. I smirked, finally figuring out who's key was who's. I quickly handed Prongs and Moony their keys and accepted the hat.

I placed that hat on my head carefully, but then it fell over my eyes anyway. I scowled, before realization swamped me and I turned to my friends in a panic, we hadn't picked a house to be in!

Hmm, a great mind yes...

Um Mr. Hat sir? Can you wait a moment?

Oh? Well, I guess. Hmm...

Thank you.

Quickly, I whipped my face around to face my friends. I was glad that we knew sign language and signed frantically; Guys! What house should we be in?

Jessica looked thoughtful before signing; Gryffindor, if we're in any other house, the marauders wouldn't bother with us.

Alicia looked at Jessica and then back at me and signed; I agree, Gryffindor would make our assignment much easier and all that.

I nodded and turned my face away from my friend to see the Marauders eyeing us suspiciously. I hoped with all my being that none of them knew sign language for Alicia had mentioned an 'assignment' which made it seem as though we were death eaters, spying for Voldemort. I idly remembered how things were in this time and decided to kill Voldemort for fun, time be damned.

Are you done? The hat asked, amused.

Oh! Sorry I forgot!

No need to apologize, it was rather amusing to see your fantasies about murdering Voldemort with a toothbrush.

I smiled sheepishly at that. Can I go to Gryffindor please?

Very well, however you aren't very suited for it, Slytherin or Ravenclaw would have better suited you. Are you sure? Okay then GRYFFINDOR!

I smirked and handed the hat over to Moony, who quickly placed it on her head and began to quietly argue with it, since it wanted to put her in Ravenclaw.  
I sniggered before walking up to Dumbledore who seemed to be expecting me.

"Doesn't Beau Seduire mean 'beautiful allure? And how come you didn't tell us about those being our names in your office? And how come everyone gasped when we introduced ourselves." I asked, frustrated.

"Yes it does. I didn't tell you in my office because your parents instructed me not to tell you until necessary. Everyone gasped when you introduced  
yourselves because it is well know that the Tanners are actually the Seduires' and the Coopers are actually the Royales'."

"Why wasn't my last name changed?" I pouted.

"Your parents felt more confident than the parents of your friends. You see, your families are all pureblooded and proud of their heritage, so to avoid mockery, they had changed their namesAlso, their names will now be changed back as of now."

Feeling peeved, I turned around just in time to see Alicia be crowned a Gryffindor and her passing the hat to Jessica.

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. It said I wasn't good enough for Gryffindor." I pouted once Alicia was next to me.

"It wanted me to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." She sniggered. We linked arms and walked to the Gryffindor table and Jessica let out a cry of, "ABANDONED!" before the hat covered her entire slender face. I snickered.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I got to the table, my mouth flew open and before I could stop myself I blurted out, "You sir, have beautiful hair." And then I realized I was talking to Sirius Black. Great! I'm boosting his ego... sarcasm.

"Thanks, love." Sirius said smirking.

"No problem, dah-ling!" I said drawing out the 'dah'. Moony poked me to get my attention and then pointed at Jessica. I got the point at once.

"Excuse me!" I said as I elbowed past Sirius and stood on the Gryffindor table. I cupped my mouth with my hands and bellowed, "JESSICA GET YOUR SEXY  
LITTLE ARSE OVER HERE!" while (our) Moony snickered at the shocked look on Sirius's face.

"I didn't know you rolled that way." he said smoothly, I winked cheekily.

"Please!" Moony snorted, "She's slept with more guys than Jessica and me put together!" I glared at her for that but before I could correct her saying I had only slept with one person so far;

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat boomed.

"Hmm..." Sirius trailed off idly as he turned back to James Potter, Remus Lupin, and... the rat. I noticed him looking at me so I gave him a sugar sweet smile and a wink. I snickered as he went bright red and started to stammer to his friends. I grinned and turned around to see Jessica standing behind me, a bit to close for comfort with a large grin plastered on her face.

"Boo." she whispered. I screamed in shock and nearly fell off the table. My hand flew to my racing heart.

"You fuckin' ninja!" I gasped out as I tried to calm my heart, "Scared the shitters out of me!" I barely registered people laughing at me, and I hopped off the table only to me face to face with Sirius again.

"Cheerio!" I said cheerfully, giving him a two finger salute before swaggering out of the Great Hall with Jessica and Alicia, when I came to a sudden realization.

"We need," I began grimly in a deathly whisper, my friends looked at me expectingly, "new nicknames!" I gasped. Alicia rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**To clear confusion, for myself and for you dear readers, I am changing their nicknames, although they will be close to what they were before. I hope this won't upset anyone!**

**Jessica-Prancer (Used to be Prongs)**

**Rachel-Footsie (Used to be Padfoot)**

**Alicia-Lunar (Used to be Moony)**

"True, or else _they _will be suspicious," Jessica said spookily, they meaning the Marauders. "How about, Prancer," Jessica pointed at herself, "Footsie," she pointed at me, "and Lunar." she said pointing at Moony nee Lunar nee Alicia. We continued walking through the halls as we pondered this.

"I personally like the names Padfoot or Footsie so I really don't mind." I spoke, breaking the building silence.

"I wouldn't have suggested Prancer if I didn't like it!" Prongs nee Prancer nee Jessica piped up.

"I like Lunar, so I'm good as well." Newly named Lunar grinned. Turns out we ended up right in front of the Fat Lady. As soon as the portrait swung open to reveal a red head who I noticed left the second Jessica had been sorted.

"Oh! Hello, my name's Lily Evans!" she said cheerfully once she noticed us. I smiled warmly, remembering the brave woman who sacrificed herself for her son. Then I frowned as I realized how many times she had rejected that sexy James Potter. Then I smirked.

"Hello Lily, my name's Rachel Knight and these are my friends, Jessica Seduire and Alicia Royale." I smirked again.

"We're new!" Lunar chirped.

"I know. I saw you in the Great Hall and hurried back to clean up my dorm so it wouldn't be messy when you moved in." she smiled welcomingly.

"How did you know if we were in your dorm?" Prancer asked.

"Well, I doubt it was a coincidence that three beds popped up in my dorm when you showed up with that television. It's awfully skinny though." My mouth turned into a small 'o'.

"MY BABY!" I shrieked, as I remembered my television, lying there, all alone on the hard, cold floor. I shrieked again and sprinted towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"What?" Lily asked, confusion on her face as she watched Footsie's back turn and disappear into the Great Hall.

"Well, her T.V is sort of her so called 'baby'. Well anything electric is." Lunar said casually.

"Hmm..." Lily murmured. "Well come on in! Three trunks with your names on them appeared right when I was leaving..."

* * *

I sprinted left and right until I finally made it in front of the doors to the Great Hall. I could hardly breathe so I leaned over and placed my hands on my knees to catch my breath. When I could breathe without an urge to fall over and just die, I walked into the hall, calmly and I noticed the Great Hall was almost empty except for a few random people.

I strolled over to my flat screen and resisted the urge to shriek again once I saw the damage I did to it. I didn't have a wand yet so I couldn't _Wingardium Leviosa _it. I frowned before shrugging and started to take my TV apart in the Great Hall, figuring it would be easier to carry and I knew what I was doing, so I could put it back together.

An hour later when all the pieces were taken apart and organized, McGonagall wandered in. I noticed that the entire Great Hall was empty. I also noticed that she was glaring at me. Then I noticed it was half an hour after curfew.


	7. Chapter 7

The Marauders walked to their table and sat down while discussing the new students.

"It's very unusual for Hogwarts to have new students in the middle of the semester!" Remus said as his honey brown bangs fell into his face and he blew them away. He stuck a piece of toast onto his plate. He placed his bony elbows on the table and began a staring contest with said toast.

"Well whatever! It happened didn't it? What happened to that television that they appeared here with?" Sirius asked, noticing now that his friends were looking at him in awe. "What?"

"Paddy used big words! Yay for Paddy!" Remus grinned in baby talk. Sirius huffed and sunk lower into the bench.

"The black haired girl, with misty eyes yelled that she met her nickname sake when she saw Padfoot. And the girls called each other 'Padsie' 'Prongsie' and 'Moony'." James spoke up.

"That is unusual." Remus agreed.

"Of course it is! They didn't have a Wormtail!" Sirius said, before noticing that Wormtail was again missing, "Or maybe they had one and she kept getting lost like ours..." he trailed off just as the doors blasted open.

Jessica and Rachel appeared in the doorways soaking wet in their dripping clothes. Alicia came up grinning behind them twirling her wand. The Marauders noted that they must have gotten their wands sometime at night.

Alicia's robes were the only ones that were done properly, tie and all. Jessica's tie was tied around her head and her robes were open revealing a blue T shirt that said Sexy and I know it and black jeans. Rachel's tie was thrown around her neck casually and she hadn't bothered wearing her robes. Instead she was wearing a white T shirt with the buttons done up messily. Luckily for her she was wearing a tank top under her wet shirt so nothing was revealed. Instead of wearing the school skirt she choose to wear blue jean shorts and was wearing white converse that had notes from her friends written all over it in different colours.

Ignoring protests from their teachers they went and sat down at the Gryffindor table and silently discussed something the Marauders could not hear.

* * *

I blew away my wet hair and looked at my friends.

"Should we steal the map now?" I asked, peeking over at the Marauders and saw that Remus was the one currently with the map.

"I think," Lunar paused, "that instead of stealing it and keeping it, we could steal it, somehow recreate it, and put it back before they know it's missing." she finished. I tilted my head in agreement and Prancer nodded.

I peeked over at the Marauders again and said, "I'll distract Sirius, Prancer you go for James and Lunar you go for Remus and take the map. Lucky for us, Peter isn't there."

"One, two, three, and go!" Prancer whispered. We got up at once and walked over to the Marauders. I plopped down next to Sirius while Prancer sat down next to James and Lunar with Remus.

"Hello!" I smiled alluringly at Sirius, whose eyes glazed over for a second before he smiled back charmingly.

"Hello, I don't believe I have told you my name yet, love." he grinned.

"I would tell you mine, but I'm pretty sure you already know it." I winked while discreetly looking over at Lunar and Remus. Remus had his bony elbows on the table and was giving Lunar his full attention. I was pretty sure I was the only one who noticed Lunar's hand tighten around the Marauders map in Remus's pocket.

"I'm Sirius Black, and Padfoot of the Marauders." he said, drawing my attention back to him. I smiled again and tilted my head to one side and listened patiently as the Marauders introduced themselves.

"Well we have to go now, nice meeting you Sirius, Remus, James." Alicia said quite loudly. I stood up and got on the Gryffindor table and as I was walking down it I would bend down every so often when I spotted bacon and would shove it in my face. As I did this, I shushed any and every prefect that told me to get off. Finally I reached the end of the table and hopped off and snickered.

Lunar who was watching said, "You should take life more seriously you know."

"Why should I? No one comes out alive anyway." I grumbled as we fast walked out of the hall, the picture of innocence and pretending to be oblivious to the Marauders yells when they discovered that their map was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"WAAARGH! MY BRAIN! IT'S MELTING!" I yelled suddenly as I skimmed through '_Magic and Maps; Creation'. _It was the twenty second book I read today. That is ten times the amount of books I had read in my life, voluntarily.

Jessica threw a book at my head and groaned as she stretched, "Stop being such a baby Padsie." she muttered, accidentally using my old nickname. I ignored that slip up and yawned.

Alicia had locked herself in our dorms and spent day and night drawing up an identical copy, as since it was the middle of the first term and classes were filled we would be starting second term. She sent us to the library to figure out how to make our map show where people are and who they are. Apparently we draw like '_drunk three year old children, high on skittles' _Pfft, it's not that bad... really it isn't! My teacher last year complimented me on my drawing. He said and I quote; "_Well done Rachel! I can actually see the house you drew if I squint my eyes and tilt the paper to the side!" _See! Ah, getting back on track now...

"Hmm..." I mused as I twirled my wand which was Silver Lime with Dragon heart string core. **(AN: That is actually my wand. I got it on Pottermore. Pre-tt-y cool. Imma Ravenclaw! Apparently Silver Lime is associated with Seers and people skilled in Legilimency. I searched it up.)**

"You know, most people thought that Moon- er Lunar was the one who made you and I drip water yesterday." Jessica said, giving up on books for the moment.

"Pfft, Moony can't even hold her wand properly, let alone use it. It was that Lily Evans chick." I grumbled as I remembered waking up to icy cold water. Not very pleasant. Jessica snickered at my annoyed face. I groaned again and stood up, I was sore from sitting there so long.

"I'll just give these to Lunar for her to read instead and be on my happy way." I decided. Jessica snorted, "She'll skin you alive!"

"Pfft, she loves me!" I said, glaring at her as if daring her to deny it.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I SAID YES! SHE LOVES ME!" I shrieked. There was a long silence after that.

I think I deafened our bat-like librarian.


	9. Chapter 9

"OH MY FUCKING CHEESE-STICKS!" Jessica yelled as she zoomed past me into the Great Hall, a furious, bald, yes you read that right, bald, Lily Evans shooting jinxes and hexes left and right. I don't blame her, I'd be pissed to if I woke up one morning to find my hair all over my pillow covered in hair removing solution that Jessica thought was hair gel. I started snickering, I felt bad for her really, but it was a really funny sight. Funny enough, neither of them cared that they were still wearing only tank tops and pyjama pants.

I jogged into the Great Hall just in time to see Jessica run up to the Gryffindor table, fall to her knees and slide under the table. Her sliding stopped halfway and she started crawling frantically. I threw my head back and laughed like a maniac, managing to conk Alicia who somehow ended up behind me, in the face with the back of my head.

"S-s-sorry. H-here's a tissue." I said, through my giggles as I threw an imaginary tissue at her. She grinned, eyes watering as she saw what I was laughing at. Jessica had run up to the Marauders and was currently using James as a shield, who, by the looks of things, was trying to reason with his 'Lilyflower'.

"You wouldn't hurt your lover boy would you?" Jessica yelled.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily yelled and James froze up and fell over. Jessica eyed his fallen form for a moment before muttering, "Apparently you would." She sprinted to the Head Table and hid behind Hagrid's huge form. **(I figured that since he's a Gamekeeper he would qualify as staff and therefore sit at the head table)**

She poked her head out to look at Lily and yelled, "YOU'LL GET DETENTION." in a mockingly sweet voice. This seemed to only aggravate Lily further as she tapped her foot impatiently and said in an equally sweet voice, "Neither you or the teachers will remain there forever."

I decided that now was the time to butt in, "But Li-ly," I whined, "You'll be late for class and then you wouldn't be able to tutor me. You promised!" I pouted as she turned her glare on me. Seeing my pout her gaze softened and she cast one last evil dagger glare at Jessica before stomping out of the Hall. I walked over to James and pulled out my wand. I stared at him for a bit before dancing around like I had to pee, "What was the counter spell again?" I asked Alicia who, I was certain, remembered.

"Rennervate, Finite or Finite Incantatem." She recited. I nodded solemnly, like I'd remember next time and pointed my wand at James, whose friend's had left the Great Hall before 'THE ATTACK OF THE ANGRY BALD RED HEAD' and therefore could not help him. I gave my wand a twirl.

"Rennervate!" I muttered. James sprang up, like, well, like a spring.

"Lilyflower!" he yelled as he proceeded to run after her like a stalker puppy. I rolled my eyes and called after him, "You're welcome!"  
Of course he didn't heard me to which caused Alicia to taunt me by saying in a sing song voice, "Ignored!" she broke into snickers and we walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down, only to have Jessica come too. We talked about random muggle stuff for a bit.

"Alicia, how far are you on the map?" Jessica asked, lowering her voice.

"All I have to do is cast a spell on the map without somehow setting fire to it." she said so nonchalantly that Jessica and I started to giggle. I fidgeted in my seat and then finally just sat criss cross on the bench and stuffed my face with bacon and eggs.

"You eat like a man," Lunar criticized, daintily cutting her food into bite sized pieces. I rolled my eyes and gestured to Jessica, whose face was covered in some unknown food and was stuffing her face like someone told her she wouldn't be able to eat for a year.

"And so does she." Lunar muttered. I snorted, which caused the milk I was drinking to come out my nose. Lunar snickered.

"You know..." Jessica swallowed her breakfast and continued, "We haven't pulled a prank on anyone since we got here." she grinned. My eyes widened as I realized that we really haven't. We both turned to Lunar.

"You know, in our trunks they got us our laptops too, " she started, "I'm sure we could find out how Fred and George made those Ton-Tongue Toffee's. It'll be only too easy to get the house elves to bake them into today's dinner. But guys we're on a mission so only one prank okay? Just to get it out of our system."

We nodded and then grinned and walked out of the Hall and into our dorms. Alicia grabbed my black laptop, as it was closest and typed rapidly in Documents since the Internet didn't work here. Her eyes scanned the screen and she hit print. The printer, which was spelled to work anywhere any time, spat out the Ton Tongue Toffee recipe. She grabbed it and Jessica grabbed the Marauder's map, as ours wasn't done. We sprinted to the kitchens and stopped in front of the portrait of the fruit.

"I am not tickling that." I said as I back away a step.

"Why not?" Alicia asked. I stared at her.

"This is a magic school. Ol' Dumbles might have put a spell on it so who ever tickles it, ends up actually scratching his back." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. They simply laughed and tickled it instead of me. I swear I heard Dumbledore chuckle behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Jessica asked for the thousandth time. I rolled my eyes and smacked her in the back of the head. She glared, offended, as she rubbed where I'd wacked her.

"Yes it is Prancer, now shut up." Alicia grinned as she watched more and more people down the Ton-tongue toffee's. Just then their tongues grew larger and larger. We jumped up happily.

"IT WORKED! HA TAKE THAT YOU SUCKERS! TON-TONGUE TOFFEE'S STRIKE AGAIN!" I yelled in delight as I jumped away from the bench I was sitting on and proceeded to do a victory dance. I high-fived Alicia and Jessica, who grinned. The Marauders were watching us with calculating expressions, as they were unable to speak with five foot long tongues. I waved at them energetically as I hopped up and down on the balls of my feet.

"Missus Royal, Knight, Seduire, detention! Go to the headmasters office!" McGonagall scolded as the teachers tried to shrink the student's tongues back to normal size.

"It won't work!" Alicia sang.

"Why not?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a package of what was supposed to be at the other end of the toffee.

"They have to eat these." Alicia smiled angelically. McGonagall sighed and took the package from me. She waved her hand as if to tell us to get lost. I huffed, offended as we turned on our heels and happily skipped to the headmaster's office.

"Lollipops, bubble-gum, jube jubes," I said, trying to beat the gargoyle in a stare down. Alicia slapped me upside the head. Annoyed I turned to look at her with an expression that said 'what?'.

"Wizarding sweets hun, not muggle," she smiled cheekily before turning to newly named Gregory the Gargoyle.

"Chocolate frogs." she tried. Jessica who was licking a large rainbow lollipop- wait what? Where did she get that? When I asked, she replied, grinning, "Magic."

The gargoyles opened up to a staircase.

"Nice!" I said approvingly as we scampered up the stairs to a door which I swear wasn't there before.

"Come in!" Dumbledore's cheerful voice called. Alicia opened the door and we followed her in.

"'Ello gov'nah." Jessica said with a heavy, fake accent as she tilted an imaginary hat. I giggled, no I mean I snickered! Giggling is too... innocent and girly. *Nods solemnly.*

We sat down in the comfy bright pink arm-chairs the headmaster provided for us and we sat there and fidgeted, waiting for Dumbledore to scold us or something to making his student's tongues look like pink snakes with acne.

"We were sent here by Professor McGonagall for enlarging everyone's tongue..." Alicia gulped as she spoke to her knees, completely breaking the three minute long silence. Wow, new record! We've never been able to stay silent for so long!


	11. Chapter 11

We walked out of the Headmaster's office, chatting happily, heading towards the library. I registered an odd rustling noise and a muffled curse and froze.

"What was that?" I asked, looking towards the direction it came from.

"What was what?" Alicia asked, turning to look in the direction I was staring at.

"Give me a minute." I said, as I waved them away, and walked toward the large crate where the sound came from. Looking around in case of any teachers, I grabbed a loose board and gave it a sharp yank. I cautiously peeked into the dark crate, and saw blank, dark, eyes look back at me. My breath caught and I couldn't scream, so I settled for shaking violently as I took a step back in horror. It was a girl, no more than twelve, no less than ten. Her face was greyish white, her black hair covering her face.

It was the girl from 'The Ring.' My greatest fear. Well, it's not like I was afraid of the movie, I was afraid of her being REAL. Fear... something in my mind clicked at that, but I couldn't react, I was frozen stiff, staring into her blank eyes.

"Rachel? Pa- Footsie? You okay?" Jessica asked, as she began to walk towards me. I tried to warn her, but my mouth wouldn't move. I tried to move, and hopefully rugby tackle Jessica away from the creepy girl, but it was too late. She glanced towards the crate and her eyes widened in horror.

"ALICIA!" she shrieked, pulling out her wand and pointing at the crate, without a clue on how to use it. Alicia came sprinting over and she skidded to a stop. She pulled out her wand and yelled, "Riddikulus!" The spell had no effect, as Alicia only knew the word, not the wand movement or the power behind it. A whispered conversation took place right next to me and I listened, unable to do anything else.

"We need to help them!"

"But our cover will be blown!"

"So? Gryffindor are chivalrous!" There was a rustle of cloth and suddenly, the Marauders appeared right next to me. In unison, they pointed their wands and the girl and yelled, "Riddikulus!" The image of the girl flickered and then disappeared. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding and turned to thank them.

They were gone. Nodding briefly, still shaken up, we continued to walk to our library, silently. Alicia pulled out our map and began to look through books to see what other spells we need.

"Don't we need like some sort of name? I mean, we were the Marauders but that's sort of taken now..." I trailed off.

"Erm, now that is hard..." Alicia said, her face scrunched up in thought. We both turned to Jessica.

"What?" she fidgeted.

"Well you're normally good with this sort of stuff." I said, leaving the 'duh' unsaid.

"Well, erm, how about The Golden Trio? Y'know, after Harry and his crew?" she asked. I grinned.

"I like it!" I sang as Alicia nodded and wrote it on the map. I peeked at the parchment and read:

'Footsie, Lunar and Prancer are proud to present the Golden Map!'

"Golden Map?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"It fits." she said and Jessica nodded.

"What's our password?" I asked as I turned toward Jessica again.

"I gravely declare that I will never get caught." she grinned.

"And to clear it?"

"Devilry committed." she answered promptly.

"You know these are just synonyms for the Marauder's stuff?" Alicia grinned as she cast a few spells on our map.

"Of course!" Jessica smirked. I rolled my eyes and mock-punched her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

I yawned as I pulled the covers off my bed, and rubbed my eyes. It was the first Quidditch game since we've been here (a total of two weeks) and I didn't want to end up missing it. I had learned tons of spells from my tutoring from Lily Evans and some from McGonagall, just for fun, as we, the Golden Trio, didn't start school until the end of this week. I walked over to Jessica's bed and pulled her curtains out of the way before yanking her covers off in order to walk her up.

She rubbed her eyes with her fist and glared at me. I mumbled 'Quidditch' and walked into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower I placed my wet hair in a stylish messy bun and donned a simple but cute shortish gold coloured skirt, and a red t shirt that had small brooms around the neck and I honestly didn't even know I owned it. I took Jessica's thigh length red socks and I pulled on my gold flats. I, erm, 'borrowed' Alicia's (In my defence, I didn't know where in all of bloody Hogwarts she was) red jelly bracelets and set off to find the Marauders.

I ran up the boy's staircase, taking them two at a time. I scanned the doors until I found the fifth year one and barged right in. And to my up most delight the boys were awake and clothed.

"Hello!" I chirped.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked suspiciously as he pulled on his jacket. I frowned.

"Two things actually. First thing was a thank you for a few weeks ago," I purposely left out what it was they did (Boggart).

"Our pleasure. And the second thing?" Remus asked kindly.

"Do you know how to do all those pranks, like changing people's hair colours and stuff?" they nodded at this.

"Well, can you change mine to red or gold or both for the Quidditch match?" I asked, hopping up and down on the balls of my feet in excitement.

"Umm, the only spell that we know of makes it last for a week." James said, awkwardly as he pulled on his Quidditch jersey.

I contemplated this, before shrugging. "Doesn't matter, I'll just show off my Gryffindor spirit then!" I grinned. Remus nodded, grabbed his wand and cast the spell. I yanked a strand of my hair down and looked at it. It was red stripped with gold. I beamed and gave Remus a quick hug while I squealed out a thank you.

I walked over to the door, mock bowed and looked at James, "Good luck at the match!" I grinned again and left as he smirked as if to say 'As if I'll need it'.

I looked at the stairs, and then shrugged and slid down the banister. I accidentally leaned too far forward and toppled over. I groaned and got up. But that did not do anything to my deter my cheerful mood. Instead of going to the Great Hall this morning, I grabbed two pieces of bacon from the kitchens, (I had tickled the portrait with a mop from a broom cupboard.) and headed outside, chewing on my yummy breakfast.

I met Lily and her friend Marlene, whom I coolly sized up before declaring her no threat, as she wore three times the amount of make-up I had on, which was none. She glared at me so I smirked arrogantly.

I sat down next to them and waited a few minutes as the teams came out. Apparently the commentator was ill, so a professor had taken over.

"And the Slytherin team comes in with their new seeker, Micheal Jefferson. They are soon followed in by the Gryffindor team with their seeker James Potter. The Quaffle is thrown, and the game begins! Gryffindor's chasers, pass the Quaffle back and forth, weaving through the field as the Slytherin chasers close in!  
"Oh no! Alexandria Mc'Ollen of Gryffindor gets hit by a bludger and drops the Quaffle! Jimbo Blishwick zooms into a spiral to retrieve it. WHAT WAS THAT?"

I jumped up, scared as I gripped my wand and frantically looked around. There were sounds of explosions and people screaming.

Worst first Qudditch match EVER! I thought as I ran through the stands. After all, I was immortal, might as well use it. Alicia and Jessica appeared out of nowhere and seemed to have had the same thought as me. We ran until we saw that Voldemort was there. I gave Alicia and Jessica looks, they nodded and headed off to fight the death eaters. They weren't innocent, and wouldn't hesitate to cast the killing curse if needed unlike any of these sissies, considering all the mock fights we have and the fact that we've played too much GTA to ever be innocent.

I walked up to Voldemort and smirked once he saw me.

"Well hello there Tom! G'day?" I asked, arrogantly.

"Your arrogance shall be the end of you, you pathetic girl!" he said as he pointed his wand at me. I tsked as I eyed it.

"You wouldn't hurt an innocent little girl like me, would you Tommy?" I asked, mock wide eyed innocently.

"Begone! Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. I simply smirked and let it hit me straight on in the chest. I stumbled back a bit and felt a sharp pain in my chest as the spell failed to yank out my soul and stop my heart from beating. I swore in my head, not wanting to ruin my 'moment'.

"You can't kill me," I smiled as people watched, shocked that I could survive a killing curse, shot by Voldemort no less.

"But I can kill you," I whispered, but it carried over anyway as even the Death Eaters stopped.

Voldemort smirked, "You pathetic Gryffindor, you don't have the nerve." but his voice shook slightly. His worst fear was death, and I was about to grant it for him.

"I'm sorry Tom, but honestly? Horcruxes? Are you nuts? Wait don't answer that," I shook my head in pity before raising my wand, while the entire wizarding world held its breath. I walked over to him as he stood still. It amazed me that he didn't apparate away, but I guess he has at least a little bit of Gryffindor in him. Or maybe the Anti-Disapparition wards were up...

"Avada Kedavra!" I whispered in his ear as my wand pressed into his chest. His eyes glazed over and he fell over, dead. At that instant, more than a dozen death eaters had their wands trained on me but I simply grinned cheekily and pointed my wand at him again, "Incendio." I knew he wasn't gone for good, but I stalled him a bit until we destroyed all the horcruxes.

I tried to walk away but someone shot a Cruciatus Curse at me from one direction and someone else shot a cutting curse. Wow, it really DOES feel like a thousand acidic knives piercing into your skin, I thought stupidly before it all went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Beep beep beep beep!

I cracked open an eyelid only to be nearly blinded by a startling white room.

Beep beep beep beep!

I groaned and opened my other eyelid and saw that I was in the hospital wing. Jessica and Alicia were sitting in chairs on opposite ends of me. Jessica had her head on the bed, drooling as she slept, while Alicia had her head resting on her neck. The bedside table was overflowing with gifts and sweets and such. I tried to get up but found I couldn't move. I frowned.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I croaked. The matron appeared, dressed in her nurse uniform, tutting disapprovingly at my still asleep friends.

"Why can't I move?" I asked, in a hoarse voice, the result of screaming for who knows how long under the Cruciatus Curse.

She clucked her tongue at pointing her wand at my leg, releasing the body bind on it alone. My foot started to shake violently, and my eyes widened.

"That's the result of being under crucio for a long period of time." she said, freezing my foot again. I frowned and looked at the sweets again.

"Why do I have so many gifts?" I asked, confused. Not many people knew me. Her expression turned concerned.

"Because you defeated Voldemort, do you not remember?" she asked. My mouth turned into an 'o' shape and I nodded. Poppy gave a smiled before shoving a potion that tasted like what I would have imagined crap to taste like. Then I zonked out, a second after I registered the fact that the beeping sound was coming from Jessica's iPod.

I woke up again and sat up. I was pleased to note that I was no long bound. I slid off the bed and began to inspect my many gifts when I came across my iPod, all wrapped up. I snickered at my cheap friends and took it anyway. There was a note attached.

"It works differently now because Ole Dumbles cast a spell on it to allow it to work in an all magical place." I read aloud. Shrugging, I stuck it under my pillow and opened up a chocolate frog from someone random. Popping the frog into my mouth, I turned my iPod on and examined it for a while, the back of my mind reminding me to fix up my TV when I get the chance.

The radio no longer worked, but if I wanted to listen to a certain song I would have to either download it or ask Dumbledore to help, but the songs I had already downloaded were okay, as they didn't need a radio frequency. Also, the battery was adjusted so I don't have to charge it any more. I raised an eyebrow, impressed before absently reached over and popping a Bertie Bott into my mouth. Then promptly spat it out.

"Eww! Ew ew ew!" I mumbled as I frantically rubbed my tongue against the mattress.

"What is she doing?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask. I froze and slowly came face to face with...

Godzilla! Holy Shit!


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes widened and then I realized that Godzilla is not a person with wild black hair. I racked my brain and only one person came up.

"You're Hagrid!" I squealed happily. His beetle-black eyes widened, confused.

"Do I know yeh?" he asked.

"Nope!" I flashed him a smile and tried to stand up. To my confusion, instead of managing it like before, I complete slid onto the floor, the pain coming from my leg was too much to bear and I noticed for the first time that blood was seeping through the tightly bound bandages. One thought ran through my mind, 'How the hell did I not notice this before? Am I blind? And how in the world did I not notice that I wasn't wearing hospital clothing?' I grinned briefly at my casual sweats and t shirt, Pransie probably got them for me.

"What the…?" I turned to see Madame Pomfrey coming towards me. Then I noticed that the unfamiliar person that was talking was Peter with the Marauders. I beamed at them from the ground as Poppy helped me up. She tsked.

"The pain medication must have worn off. This will have to heal naturally," She said as she levitated me back onto the bed. I stayed silent as she changed the bandages and wrapped it up nicely. She waved her wand and two muggle crutches appeared. She handed them to me.

"I assume you know how to use these?" she asked with narrowed eyes. I nodded fervently, eager to leave. To be honest, the utter cleanliness of the wing scared me a little. I reached over and grasped my wand, and levitated the sweets to go to my dorm, smiling as it worked. It was one of the many, MANY spells Lily had taught me. I briefly wondered how people would react to flying sweets but put it out of my mind as I placed the crutches on the ground and swung my armpits on to them. I stopped by the Marauders, "How long was I out?" I asked. Sirius's eyes widened slightly like he didn't expect me to talk to him but answered nevertheless, with a mischievous smirk, which I ignored.

"You were in a coma for around a month or two, O' Great-Savior. You had a lot more sweets but some of them rotted and had to be thrown away." he answered. I nodded woodenly. I was out for a month or two? I wasn't worried about Voldy being back, considering in the books he gave them eleven years of peace before he came back but... Holy shit! I gave him a slight smile and continued on my way to find my friends, but inwardly I was fist pumping the air.

TAKE THAT HARRY JAMES POTTER! I BEAT YOUR RECORD OF BEING IN THE HOSPITAL WING! Wait... Harry JAMES POTTER? HAIRY James Potter. Trust Lily to come up with a casual way of insulting James. I snickered all the way to the girls dorms. Just like I had hoped, the Marauder's map was there. Quickly saying the password, I realized my friends were in the Great Hall. I was sort of confused, shouldn't they be in classes? Maybe it was lunch or something. I stuffed the map into my pocket and using my crutches I limped half way to the Great Hall.

Irritated, I leaned onto the wall and cast the same spell on the crutches that I did on the candy and watched for a bit as they slowly floated away, rubbing my now sore armpits. Hoping that my skills were still SKILLS I carefully placed one hand on the ground and then the other, using the wall to help me. I grinned as I managed a handstand. My slightly longer than shoulder length hair, (It grew! I cheered) fell into my eyes and caused me to wobble a bit. Luckily my shirt was a skin tight one which didn't slid down. I guessed Pransie would have guessed I would attempt something idiotic like this. Carefully, not wanting to fall and damage my leg further, I began to move my hands, walking in a sense, except on my hands... You get the point!

I grinned triumphantly as I saw the upside down image of the Hall Doors. Then I frowned. How the hell was I supposed to get in, without getting back on my feet and risking possible pain of smashing my foot on the ground by accident?

Luckily, some first years came out, chatting happily, "Can you hold the door open for me please?" I asked quickly. A chubby little brunette nodded happily as she pulled the door open. Sadly, I had to listen to the whispers, 'That's the girl who defeated Voldemort! Why is she walking on her hands? And what happened to her foot?'

Stopping in front of the Gryffindor Table I awkwardly exchanged my weight onto my right hand.

"Ah, can someone lend a hand? Please? I'm about to fall over." I stated as I wobbled a bit. I saw Pransie getting up and walking towards me. Which was for the best as she was the one who taught me how to do this in the first place. The hall broke into whispers.

"Lower your uninjured foot onto the ground. Trust me!" She barked when I hesitated.

"Now, bend your injured foot a bit. A little more... more... Good! Now quickly snap onto your uninjured foot." She commanded, standing on by my right side, ready to catch my injured foot if I messed up. Thankfully I didn't and landed more or less gracefully onto my feet.

"Thanks Pransie!" I grinned at her. She smiled back a little sadly.

"Don't you dare almost die on me again!" She whisper yelled.

"Hello, immortal?" I whispered back. She looked upset so I said, "Okay I will try not to die any time soon." this gained me a grin.

"Accio Rachel's crutches!" Lunar said, coming out of nowhere and waving her wand. My crutches came flying through the hall doors and conked Lunar on the head. She fell over with the impact and sat up grumbling. I laughed and helped her up along with Pransie

"I still need to work on that..." She muttered as she handed me my crutches. I laughed and thanked her.

"So how long was I out? I asked the Marauders but since Sirius was the one that answered, I don't trust him." I deadpanned.

"You were out for two weeks," Pransie said nonchalantly, "You missed a couple classes. How long did Sirius said you were out for?" She asked as she helped me walk over and sit at the Gryffindor table.

"He said I was in a coma for one to two months," I glowered, my happy bubble burst as I realized I didn't actually beat Harry Potter's record of being in the hospital wing. But, just as soon as it was gone it was back, "I got a lot of free candy though!" I smiled happily.

Lunar and Pransie exchanged frowns.

"You might want us to help you look them over. There were lots of people talking about slipping you love potions, and we don't know who was serious and who wasn't." Alicia said, scowling.

"And the other half are convinced you're some kind of whore because of all the rumours I started." Jessica grinned playfully. I mock glared. Everywhere I went, Jessica would end up convincing nearly half of the population that I was a whore. I mean, just cause I lost my virginity doesn't mean I'll sleep with anyone and everyone!

"Oh well," I said, flapping a hand in a dismissive manner and lowering my voice, "since we killed Voldy, doesn't that mean our mission is done? I mean since he can't come back for a loong time now so can't we leave that to Harry? I mean Peter can't betray them if there is no one to betray them to! What time period can we go to next? Harry's time period? The founders time period? Tom Riddle's time period? Dumbledore's time period?" I rattled off, confused. **(AN: Yes, they will be going to all of those listed time periods, in different stories and in random order! If you have any other time period's you want them to go to, please message me the time period and any other additional details! Oh and pay special attention to the next few new chapters, cause this is where Rachel's familiar first makes her appearance! Pretty soon anyway. Any guesses on what it is?)**

"I don't know, we haven't done anything other than somehow manage to convince Peter he is a sexy beast and we want to get into his pants and study our arses off and visit you in the wing." Jessica prattled off. I choked on air. I know right? SKILLS!

I sputtered, "Peter? Sexy? Pants?"

"Er yes, and we need you to help. Maybe if he has more confidence in himself he wouldn't go evil." Alicia said apologetically. I glowered at the table before spotting a beetle. I immediately recoiled.

"EEW! Nasty! BEETLE ON THE LUNCH TABLE!" Jessica began to bellowed after she had caught sight of it.

I really hoped no one squashed it. After all, they COULD end up in Azkaban for the murder of the one and only Rita Skeeter. I grinned before slipping the beetle into an empty honey jar, and apparently, my friends' understood.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so so so sorry for not updating! I had no idea how to get Sirius closer to Rachel before they had to go to the next time period! So I just stuck with something simple and will just sort of smosh them together. Now, just so you know, Sirius will date Rachel only for a little while, I have other plans for Rachel so stay tuned!**

"Mwhahaha!" I cackled gleefully as I crept into my dorm and sat down on my bed. I stared at the beetle in the jar, and it moved away slightly until it touched the other wall of the jar, creeped out.

"Now, darling Rita, when I free you will not write any mean or nasty stories about me or my friends. Or else word of your illegal activity will get out. Understand?" I barked. The beetle gave what I thought was a nod. Or maybe it was pooping... Eh whatever.

I opened the jar and placed the beetle on the window and watched as she crept away. I nodded my head once and pulled out a dark black book that I had bought for blackmail purposes back in my own time and world. I frowned when I noticed it was blank, but realized I really didn't need blackmail from people from my old world any more.

Ahh, now I see why the sorting hat said I would do good in Slytherin. I shrugged to myself and wrote, 'Rita Skeeter' in the index and turned to her page and wrote, 'Illegal Beetle Animagi'. Grinning, I began to write, and write and write all the nasty gossip and things about everyone I knew, except my friends of course, wouldn't want THAT to fall into the wrong hands.

Soon I had finished writing about everyone, from Albus Dumbledore all the way to Voldemort. I smiled and placed a few of the locking spells Lily had taught me when I had asked her. I also placed a Notice Me Not charm and a dark spell which required blood that I had read once while in the Library with Lily. To be honest I wanted to be a Dark Witch. Not an evil one of course, but I want to be able to do dark magic. I grabbed a little sewing needle and pricked myself and squeezed a drop onto the book and tapped it twice. Because it has my blood on it, only I would be able to see it.

I grinned and happily skipped outside the dorms and through the portrait hole. And ran right into McGonagall. Literally.

"I was looking all over for you. I have your schedule for this term. Your books will be given to you by your professors. I wish you luck." She said as she handed me a piece of parchment. I grinned as I looked at it. Sure, I mean school is always a bummer, but I get to learn MAGIC. More than I already knew! I'm not a big fan of studying, but hey, if I pay enough attention in class, I wouldn't have to study.

Then I frowned. My friends had the map and I had no idea how to get to my classes. Shrugging, I wandered off into the maze of hallways and once again ran into someone.

"Argh." I muttered as I stood up and took a step back to see the bull dozer I had gotten run over by. Sirius Black, and he was holding a piece of parchment in his hands that he quickly hid in his back pocket. I narrowed my eyes. Did my friends give them their map back?

"Rachel! I was looking for you," He grinned charmingly. I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Well, you found me.' "I know we don't know each other very well, but I was wondering if you would like to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" I smirked suddenly as I remembered that he was a player.

"Sure! You can escort me and Jessica and Alicia too! Thanks Sirius! I would have gotten lost without you!" I smiled as I walked around him, pulling out the parchment he was hiding, quickly so he didn't notice. I heard him muttering, "But that's not what I meant..."

I stared at it, before I noticed that it wasn't the map. I was about to put it in my shirt before I realized it might be like those communication mirrors and I honestly didn't want to give someone an eyeful so I walked back to Sirius who was still standing there, muttering under his breath.

"Hey! You dropped this." I said, giving him a fake but realistic smile.

"Oh! Thanks! I was really worried." Sirius grinned as he took it from me. I waved and walked away again before he caught up to me.

"Wait! Do you know your way to your classes?" When I shook my head he said, "I'll escort you then. What do you have first?"

"Potions."

"Hey me too! Come on it's this way." he said as he took my hand and pulled me through a bunch of random hallways. He looked excited that he got to help someone find their way and I raised my eyebrow at that. Strange...

Just as we turned the corner I heard a sharp hissing noise. My head whipped around and I saw something blue that shone silver in the lights slither away. I shook my head, blaming my over-active imagination.


	16. Chapter 16

I glanced into the Potions classroom and cautiously followed Sirius in. It was creepy with random stuff in jars just floating around and staring. I carefully placed my crutches right next to my chair and plopped down. I glanced around the nearly full classroom.

"What now?" I asked, squirming a bit as Sirius stared at me.

"Oh, we wait until the teacher comes in." He said as he sits down beside me. Soon enough, a fat man waddled in. I stared.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Professor Slughorn and-" I zoned out, so this was Slughorn? I couldn't remember if he was supposed to be short and fat or tall and thin...

"Miss, ah, Knight? Where would I find myself a bezoar?" Slughorn asked, kindly.

"Stomach of a goat." was my automatic reply.

"Good, good. Now, everyone, today we will be making a Forgetfulness Potion. As you see-" and I zoned out again. Maybe I'll buy an automatic writing quill so I can take naps instead of notes, I mused.

I heard the class shuffle around soon enough and someone carefully sat next to me, as if afraid that I somehow poisoned the chair and said person was going to die. But I didn't poison the chair!

'Of course you didn't, you idiot.' I heard a voice say in my head. I jumped like a foot in the air, and met a blue, shiny snake in a cage hanging from the ceiling. I shrieked, it was glowing, and smirking a bit.

"Miss Knight five points from Gryffindor! No shrieking in the... oh my!" Slughorn exclaimed as he waddled over. Immediately it slithered over to me. I stared, but oddly, I felt comforted by it. I stayed still instead of high tailing it out of there.

"I see Miss Knight found it wise to cast lumos on this poor serpent! On the first day of class too! Such a shame, I was hoping you would be able to join my Slug Club," I subconsciously moved closer to the snake that was still staring down at me from the ceiling.

'My name is Blaine, not 'the snake'.' I heard the voice in my head huff.  
'Err sorry, I meant Blaine'

"Ah well... Miss. Knight, ten points from Gryffindor for shrieking in the classroom and casting a spelling on a snake." He said, and then gave me a concerned look. Probably because I was gaping, open-mouthed at Blaine, and then at Slughorn.

'You look like an idiot, douchebag.' Blaine hissed.

"I am not a douchebag!" I yelped all of a sudden, causing a few people to jump.

"Pardon?" Slughorn asked, furrowing his brow.

'Great, the fat man is thinking again.' Blaine sighed in my mind.

I mock pouted and pointed at Blaine in an accusing manner, which of course caused her or him-

'I'm a girl!'

To nearly bite my finger off.

"She called me a douchebag in my head." I accused the snake, which was lying there looking innocent.

'Great way to make you sound sane you idiot.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, it's short but it has Rachel and Blaine mental bonding time!**

"I'm not crazy!" I shrieked as Slughorn proceeded to drag me to the hospital wing, my crutches banging on the stairs nosily. I shook my head when I heard a slight buzzing sound, convinced it was a bee.

"Yes, yes of course you aren't." Slughorn said distractedly. So of course, I took this as my chance and bit him on the arm. He let out a yell and released my wrist and I proceeded to quickly hop away, my crutches following behind me. Of course, it was pure luck that Slughorn was out of shape and stopped to catch his breath two minutes later.

I calmed down as I slipped through a few other hallways, putting quite a lot of distance between myself and the professor. Stupid magical snake, now the professor thinks I've lost my marbles!

'Sorry hun, but you never had them in the first place,' Blaine's breezy voice spoke. I jumped, my hand flying to my heart.

'How in the name of my favourite Founder are you doing that?' I demanded in my head. Which made me feel slightly insane, but hey, whatever worked.

'I dunno, your mind is an annoying little buzz that I can hear in the back of my head. Douchebag,' She added the last word after a second of silence. I paused, and replied with a totally awesome comeback.

'I'm ignoring you now.'

'... I'm going to exit your mind before I lose any more brain cells.'

'Run bitch, run.'

I heard a snort in my head, and then I felt Blaine's presence leave. Suddenly I grinned.

I like her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jesssssssikkkkkaaaaaaaahhhhh !" I grinned, drawing out her name in an attempt to annoy her.

"What!" She moaned as she hid her face under the pillow and attempted to fall asleep again.

"Alicia wants you to get up. Sirius is taking us to Hogsmeade today, remember?"

"I don't wanna gooo!" She cried out, her voice muffled, "Go talk to your snake or something!" She rolled over and pretended to snore loudly to annoy me.

"Her name is Blaine! Now get up, you lazy arse!" I said, in defence of my slithering friend.

"Fine! I need a haircut anyway... Should I get it trimmed or should I get a pixie cut?" Jessica questioned as she threw her covers off and began to play with her now mid neck length hair.

My eyes brightened and I eyed her critically, "A pixie cut would look good on you considering your shortness." I decided. Jessica nodded, not bothering to get offended at the short comment. She walked into the bathroom and came out fully dressed and clean three minutes later.

"Let's go!" She chirped happily and skipped out the dorm and down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and jogged after her.

-Time Skip- It's snowing! Joy!-Sarcasm-

I shivered slightly in the cold as my friends and I waited for Sirius to 'show us around' Hogsmeade. I rolled my eyes; the twit thought he could ask me on a date. Well, the very sexy twit anyway.

Just as I was about to turn around and climb into a carriage, Sirius showed up. His hair was perfect, but his clothes were simply thrown on. I rolled my eyes again.

"After you ladies." He said, slightly breathless from his run here, as he grabbed onto the carriage handle.

"Thank you." Alicia chirped as she hopped up, Jessica and I soon followed, not bothering to thank him as Alicia had already done so. Sirius climbed up and sat down.

"So. Have you ever been to Hogsmeade before?" he questioned. I stared.

"Would I have said yes to your asking us to show us around if I had?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Sirius flushed a bit, you could barely see it, and regained his composure quickly.

"Just making conversation." He said, clearing his throat. I gave him a nod. Slowly I frowned, I felt like such a bitch. Was I acting like this because of that bit of dark magic I performed on my black book? I shuddered. It acts slowly, like a poison. Jessica elbowed me and gave me a questioning look. I shook my head and looked out the window.

"The snow makes everything look so pretty." I half smiled. I felt strange, and kind of numb. Was this how Dark Lords could keep their composure? I didn't feel excited, or sad or guilty or anything at all really. Sure there was a pang of excitement at seeing Hogsmeade for the first time, but that was quickly stifled, and I felt some guilt as acting so rude towards Sirius, but not much.

I simply couldn't care. And that frightened me.

I took a deep breathe. I'll tell Alicia and she'll help me research the effects of using dark magic. Right now, I'll just fake it. I gave myself a grin and nodded.

"Yeah." Sirius answered my earlier comment with a half-smile of his own.

Soon the carriage had stopped and Sirius helped me down.

"You know what? I'm going to get my haircut now. Alicia wanna come with?" Jessica asked. She nodded and turned to us.

"Have fun you two!" With a mischievous smirk she turned on her heel and walked away.

Sneaky arses.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, where do you wish to go, my lady?" Sirius asked, in an attempt to be charming. I shrugged, digging the toe of my boot into the snow.

"Anywhere... but particularly Zonko's..." I grinned. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. To my surprise it didn't sound much like a dog's. But then again, it's not like I've ever heard a dog laugh.

"To Zonko's it is!" he said, holding out his arm. "Shall we?" he asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"We shall!" I grinned again, linking my arm with his and starting to skip. To my upmost surprise, he actually started to skip with me! I must have been gaping opened mouthed again because-

'Yes, you have an unfortunate habit of doing that.' Blaine's voice said in my head. I could almost HEAR her darn snake smirk.

'Shut. Up. Blaine.'

As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I must have been gaping opened mouthed because Sirius stopped and frowned at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I thought you were too manly to skip, considering everything I read about you.

"Nothing, just most boys would stare at me as I skipped as if I lost my mind. And normally they made me drag them instead of skipping along." I mock pouted. Sirius chuckled and then we continued on our walk and stopped in front of a large colourful building with the name 'ZoNkO's'

-TimeSkip!-

Sirius and I came out a Zonko's, my eyes were still wide from all the magical things in there. We found a bench and began to talk about whatever came to our minds. Suddenly a snowball came out of no where and smacked Sirius in the face. We turned to the direction it had come from and saw a laughing James Potter. Sirius got up and looked at me as if asking permission. I held up a finger and stood up as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on my tip toes and kissed him, causing him to kiss me back of course. He leaned down a bit so I wouldn't have to stretch and wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood there for a while, simply snogging before I pulled away.

"Go have fun," I smirked, gesturing towards James, who had, as we were snogging, made a few dozen snowballs and sent a challenging grin at Sirius. I noticed Marlene send me a jealous look, from a few feet away from James, as she was talking to Lily. Sirius grinned and took off towards his friends and I began to walk to hunt down my own friends.

Then I froze. I didn't remember Hogsmeade having a hair salon. They weren't? Oh crap!

I took off towards Hogshead and made it just in time to see Jessica and Alicia trying to charm the defence teacher, who's name I've never bothered to learn, into using a spell to cut Jessica's hair.

Apparently that was his profession before he came to Hogwarts from what I've gathered. I shook my head and yanked my friends away. I started to mutter under my breath, some things not even making sense to me but I knew I muttered something about 'idiots' and 'suicidal' .

"Our defence teacher could have been a fucking rapist and you meet him in the shadiest place you could fucking find." I hissed, my voice oddly quiet for me.

Jessica looked alarmed, "He's a teacher-" she began but I cut her off.

"Quirrell was a fucking teacher, Umbridge was a fucking teacher, Crouch aka Moody was a FUCKING TEACHER!" I yelled, and then began to calm down rapidly. Oddly, I felt Blaine's presence in my head but I couldn't bring myself to question it. I had gotten used to the snake entering my mind at random times.

"I'm sorry." We all managed to say at the same time. And then we burst out laughing but I grew serious.

"Alicia, I may or may not have done some dark magic and I may or may not need your assistance into figuring out any after effects of using dark magic." Alicia nodded, solemn for once. I think she and Jessica already knew I would attempt to use dark magic, giving my infatuation with the dark arts even before entering the Harry Potter books.

I really am predictable aren't I?

'No not really, I think only those idiots you call your best friends will ever be able to 'predict' your next move... Idiot.'

Aww shucks! That means a lot Blaine... even though my ego has been damaged countless times ever since you started talking to me.

'Good, means I'm doing my job well.'

'Piss off.'

'Gladly.'


	20. Chapter 20

"Professor McGonagall," I started, smiling charmingly at her, "I was wondering if I could have permission to go to the restricted section to receive," I pulled out a note from my pocket and read it out loud, "the book Powerful Transfigurations and quite possibly look around for any other books that might help with my lousy transfiguration skills. And if Alicia and Jessica might come. They're much better at finding books than I am." I flashed her a falsely shy smile and she looked like she was considering it.

"Very well," she said, sighing, "Here." she said, grabbing a quill and jotting down a note for Madame Pince. I took it gratefully and read it carefully.

I, Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and transfiguration teacher give Rachel Cecilia Knight along with Alicia Serenity Royale and Jessica Beau Seduire full permission to go to the restricted section as they please.

"Thank you very much Professor!" I grinned at her and skipped away happily, slipping the note into my pocket. Alicia and Jessica were standing right outside the door and right away we headed towards the library. I noticed that Alicia's face was slightly flushed and Jessica giggled every now and then.

"What?" I asked.

"Remus... Lupin asked out our dearest Alicia here. And gave her the snog of her life." Jessica gasped out, giggling.

"Shut up!" Alicia muttered, cheeks red.

"Oh my! Jessie dearest, do you think we need to give little Remus darling... the talk?" I asked, casually.

"Of course, Rachel dear! How else will we be sure he's treating darling Alicia right?" Jessica responded, both of us ignoring Alicia's frantic sputters.

"No! The last guy you gave the talk to started crying every time you looked at him when he touched me!" Alicia protested.

"That's because he was a wus and did not deserve you." Jessica stated calmly, pulling out the Golden map and figuring out where we were and where we needed to go.

"And we want to make sure that Remus does deserve you. Or else he shall find himself bleeding from his eyes." I finished. Alicia looked vaguely horrified and somewhat intrigued.

"How would you do that?" She asked.

"That, my dear Alicia, is for us to know and for you to find out." I smirked. Just then, Remus, seeing Alicia with us, hesitantly came towards us. Be scared, be very scared... I thought sinisterly.

"Hey Alicia." he said, and looking towards us, he gave us each a nod. Jessica and I simply smirked. Jessica walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remus darling, could Rachel and I have a word?" she asked sweetly. Remus shot an uncertain look at Alicia, who looked terrified for him.

He cleared his throat, "Very well then." He took Jessica's offered arm, shot another uncertain look at Alicia and Jessica led him away, as I followed, close behind.

Finally, we stopped in a deserted hallway. I looked at Jessica and she nodded.

"So, do you think Alicia dearest is attractive?" She asked slyly.

"Of course, she's beautiful." Remus answered right away.

"So you only like her for her looks?" I questioned. Remus looked horrified.

"No! She's beautiful and smart as well!"

"Oh, so your simply using her for homework help and snogging?" Jessica barked, eyes narrowing.

"No! I-I like her just the way she is!" he answered.

"Oh, you only like her? Not man enough to say love are you?" I asked.

"Of course I am! It's just... it's just that..." he stammered.

"Let's get one thing straight Wolverine. If I hear that Alicia is unhappy with you, or you end up leaving her after knocking her up or anything else equally as horrible, well let's just say you will not wake to see the next setting sun." Jessica whispered.

"W-w-wolverine? Why would you call me that?" he asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"We know everything Remus darling," I said, cocking my head to one side, "And we will not be very happy if Alicia is not happy. Understood?"

"Understood." he said, trying to compose himself, but a bit of fear at us knowing his secret still remained.

"You hurt her and you'll find yourself singing soprano for a year, maybe more. Do you understand?" Jessica glared. Remus simply nodded frantically.

"Good!" Jessica said, taking his left arm while I took his right and we marched him back up to Alicia.

"We think he'll behave, but if there are ANY problems AT ALL then we're here for you darling." I said to Alicia and tucked a lock of Remus's hair behind his ear, sending him a warning by simply looking at him. He shuddered and I smirked, satisfied. I looked towards Jessica who carefully tightened his Gryffindor tie, slightly too tight.

"Shall we leave the lovebirds alone?" I asked, as I glanced towards Remus, slightly tauntingly.

"Of course!" Jessica chirped and we walked towards the library alone.


	21. Chapter 21

I crouched as I scanned the titles. Of course this one just had to catch my eye. Dark Spells by Cassiopeia Black right next to 101 Ways to Brutally Murder Someone Legally by Cassiopeia Black.

Of course, I casually glanced around before slipping them into my robes and grabbed another book titled, 'The Effects of Usage of Dark Magic'

"Jessica? Did you find anything?" I asked, walking up to her. Her pixie cut, (which Dumbledore had cut for her) was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot.

"No. I can't find anything! And I have exams to remember too! And this place creeps me out!" she said, shaking slightly, looking slightly like a wild animal. I immediately turned wary.

"Come on Jessica, let's go... I found the book..." I whispered gently. Still shaking, Jessica got up and let me lead her to our dorms. I opened her trunk and glanced inside. A few days ago, Dumbledore had told us he had placed our rooms in our trunks, which I didn't really understand, but apparently if we jump inside, we'll end up in an exact replica of our rooms. Not that I didn't trust Dumbledore or anything, even if he was a manipulative old coot who should go die in a hole, but I hadn't really tried it. So of course, I was going to try it now.

"Come on Jessica." I said, giving her a slight push towards the trunk. Suddenly Jessica threw herself in and disappeared. I followed. And gasped in awe.

The room was exactly the same as Jessica's room back home. Her walls were a pale pink, the floorboards were slightly worn, the curtains were white and wide open. Her queen sized bed was somewhat messy and her closet was perfect. Her dresser was covered in random novels and stories. I walked over and traced the back of the Harry Potter series. Even her door was in the exact same place. I raised an eyebrow and tried to open it. It opened but I was faced with a brick wall. I closed the door and looked at Jessica, who had considerably calmed down and was watching the snow fall 'outside'. I felt a sudden pang of homesickness. I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat and looked into Jessica' mirror. I looked slightly different.

My features were sharper, my hair was darker, I was a bit paler and my eyes looked dark. Not dark in the sense of the colour, but dark as in evilly. All in all, I thought I looked pretty darn sexy.

'You need to work on your vocabulary.' Blaine mused.

'Shuddup. I'm busy.'

'Now now, is that anyway to treat your familiar?'

'Whatever... wait! What?'

'I was reading the fat man's potions book on my magical properties. I can only talk like this to my witch or wizard.'

I felt intensely dizzy. 'So you're my familiar?'

'Did I not already say that? Douchebag.'

'That's freaking awesome.'

'I know.' I felt her smugness in my head and grinned. I turned to Jessica, who in turn raised an eyebrow.

"Blaine's my familiar." I said, not able to keep the smug grin off my face. Jessica smirked.

"I knew it!" she sang. I shrugged.

"Now... how do we get out of here?"


	22. Chapter 22

Jessica and I ran through the hallways, extremely late for Transfiguration. As we turned the corner, we ran, quite literally, into the Marauders.

"Late?" Jessica shouted back at them as we began to run again. I noticed that they were running to Transfiguration too.

"Yes!" Sirius yelled back, throwing me a quick wink. Jessica sneakily put our map away and we pretended to get tired so the Marauders could run ahead and then we wouldn't get lost. Then we began to run after them.

"Detention!" Barked McGonagall, looking down her nose at us. I frowned and and said, "Professor McGonagal, Jessica and I were in the library researching Transfiguration. Surely you wouldn't give us detention for studying and losing track of time?" I smiled charmingly, which normally left teachers slightly dazed and proud.

"No excuses." she said slowly, blinking. I frowned again and Jessica smirked at me while the Marauders laughed.

"Very well then." I said, silkily. I marched over to a random seat and sat down, as Alicia was in Astronomy. Jessica sat down next to me and we pulled out our Quick Quote Quills that Pransie had bought for us at Hogsmead before going to Hogshead and watched them sleepily as they took notes for us. I placed my head on my desk and suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of my head. I yelped.

'_Help... me.. please' _Blaine's voice pleaded in my head. I suddenly stood up, startling the class and ran like a woman possessed. I faintly heard McGonagall yelled at my back. I didn't know what was going on, but Blaine was hurt and nothing else mattered right now.

'I'm almost there! Hang on Blaine!' I yelled in my mind as I turned the corners rapidly, heading towards the Potions classroom. I burst through the door. Blaine was on Slughorns desk and he was slicing a bit of her tail infront of the class. Blaine hissed in pain. I sprinted towards them, ignoring their startled looks and pushed Slughorn away. I gently picked Blaine up and the snake wrapped around my neck. I noticed that Blaine was very short and thin. Only about two centimeters thick and 30 centimeters long.

"Come on now..." I muttered under my breath as I went through Slughorns desk looking for anything to help Blaine, all the while ignoring Slughorns protests.

There! A blood replenishing and healing potion! I quickly uncapped it and gave Blaine a spoonful. Her tail sparkled a bit and the regrew quickly. Once I was sure Blaine was fine I turned and glared at Slughorn.

"She's my familiar. You touch her again and I will rip out your intestines and feed them to the giant basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. With my bare hands." I spat venomously. Slughorn nodded meekly while the students watched on in interest. Luckily, none of them really realized what I had said, other than it was a threat, I had a snake for a familiar and I was pissed off.

Blaine slithered off my throat and wrapped around my left wrist with much greater ease. I turned on my heel and left for my detention.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Visit my poll to see who Alicia will end up with at the end of the series!**

**IMPORTANT!:**

_**And siriusly! *bad pun* review people!**_

_**Little heads up: Since this is a humor fic and Rachel is getting kinda dark, I might end up changing POV in 'Imitations: Era of the Riddle' to Jessica's POV. I'm afraid this story and 'Imitations: Founders Era' will have to be Rachel, so while her thoughts aren't that humorous, I'll try to make her conversations funny. Oh and 'Imitations: Original Era' will be in Alicia's POV. Those are the ones I'm worrying about now, but there probably will be more, since I plan on using Alicia, Jessica, and Rachel in all the stories I write from now on.**_

As I walked into the classroom, I pulled down my sleeve to hide Blaine. The Marauders and Jessica were already there and were talking animatedly. Jessica turned around, her bright eyes turning slightly worried.

"Are you alright? I tried to follow you but Minnie yelled at me and locked the bloody door..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave her a tight smile and an expression that said I would explain later. She gave a brisk nod.

"We were talking about the incident with the ton-tongue toffees!" She said happily as she cleared a space on the floor for me to sit next to her.

"Oh really?" I murmured, looking at James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. I remembered that I had to somehow convince him that he was very sexy or something. I stared at his chubby frame.

'He's not that bad... Maybe a bit chubby, but that's nothing a bit of exercise can't cure.' I thought. I felt Blaine agree.

"Why hello there. I don't believe I've met you before." I purred seductively, looking at Peter *shudder*.

"Oh! This is Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail to the Marauders." James introduced, giving Peter a sly wink. Peter turned bright red and stared at me.

"Hi." He said simply, choosing instead to stare at my chest. I resisted the urge to slap him and instead mused with the idea of brutally murdering him. But of course I kept a playfully flirtatious expression on my face while inside I was retching.

'After all, he can't exactly betray the Potters' if he's six feet under now can he?'

***I grin at Peter, a blood thirsty expression on my face as I smirk at his struggling frame.

'Please no!' He begs. I simply look at him. I feel a presence behind me and turn to see my basilisk, looking hungry.

'Kill him' I say, leaving the room. I shut the door just in time to hear Peter give a shrill scream and it all went quiet.***

Jessica poked me, startling me out of my thoughts. I noticed that everyone was staring at me, worriedly.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Your eyes turned red for a second..." Sirius said with wide eyes. I blinked.

"They do that sometimes in the right lighting. It scared the shit out of me the first time I met her." Jessica quickly invented.

"Oh." The boys said in unison. We stared at them, and they stared back. Finally we all burst out randomly laughing.

The Marauders became pretty tight friends with us (All members of the Golden Trio) after that.

* * *

Riddle of the Chapter:

What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?


	24. Chapter 24

**Check out my poll on my profile!**

**Congratz to: Drkness'sDaughter, Nikki2Epic, SereneDisaster, SaraeChilders and guest for getting the correct answer to the riddle which was: A towel!**

**Sadly, since so many of you got the right answer, you will not be mentioned...! However, I will try and look for harder riddles so only one person can win at a time :D.**

I placed my head on the table and let out a 'pity me' moan. I looked up and saw no one looking the slightest bit sorry for me so I put my head back down and let out a louder one.

"What do you want?" Lily's lovely annoyed voice said.

"I want your pity." I said, staring at her with wide eyes, trying to see if I could creep her out. She just stared coolly back.

"What for?"

"Sirius won't invite me to his family's ball. He says that he doesn't want to submit me to that kind of torture. But I reallllyyyy want to goooo! But I can't without a date. And my date has to be a Black. Which means Sirius has to take me. But he won't." I huffed. Lily looked amused.

"You do know that Sirius isn't the only Black that goes to this school?" She asked. It rang a sort of bell in my head, but it was too warm inside for me to think.

"No?"

"Well his younger brother Regulus," DING DING DING! I can't believe I forgot him! "Goes here too, he's in Slytherin. Maybe he'll want to take you." She smiled.

"If he doesn't...?" But inwardly I was already planning ways to seduce him if he says no.

"Then sneak in or something I don't know!" she said, turning back to her, or rather my, homework. I smirked and got up. If you're wondering why I was with Lily and not any of my other friends that's because Alicia's off molesting Remus and Jessica was hanging out with James. I had asked if she liked him but she said, 'Eew, thats like dating me from another universe in boy form!'. And I may or may not have tricked her into doing all my homework for me.

I skipped out of the library and down to the dungeons, I then pulled out the Golden map and after making sure no was anywhere near me, whispered, "I gravely declare I will never get caught." Then my eyes rapidly found the Slytherin common room.

"Devilry committed." I once again pocketed the map and headed towards Regulus's common room with as much confidence as I could muster up.

Riddle of the Chapter: What work can one never finish?


	25. Chapter 25

**Remember to visit the poll on my profile for pairings!**

**Congratz to everyone who answered the riddle. I updated sooner than I should have because it seemed like you people would never review. Well, that and I'm bored and have a headache. So enjoy!**

I stared at the blank wall. What the fingers is their password?

"Pureblood," I said, not taking my eyes off of it. "Blood traitor, mudblood." I growled under my breath.

"Actually, its rainbows and ponies." A smooth voice said from behind me. I whipped around and came face to face with the top of someone's chest. Oh shizzicles! It's taller than me! I backed away a step, trying to get a glimpse of their face. I knew it was a boy, that much, I knew. No, I will not be explaining how I knew. It is too vulgar for your young and innocent minds...

"Who are you?" I asked, hating that I was short.

"Regulus Black, at your service." He said silkily, but with an undertone of anger. Instantly I knew why, this guy worshipped the Dark Lord.

Who I killed.

And then burned.

Damn! This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Well, Regulus, I have a favour to ask of you." I said in the most seductive voice I could muster up. He immediately looked slightly interested at the suggestive tone of voice I was using. Before he hid it with a poker face. Bastard.

"I'll see what I can do for you, Miss…?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Knight, Rachel Knight." I said, fighting down an urge to say 'Bond, James Bond'

"Well Miss Knight, what can I do for you?" he asked, eyebrow still raised.

"Well," I began, taking a step closer so I could put my hands on his chest. "I was wondering whether or not I may accompany you to your family's Ball next Friday?" I managed to purr out. I was extremely proud of my convincing performance.

"And why would I take you?" he asked, coldly although looking slightly uncomfortable which made me realize he probably had never been approached by a girl like this since they all flocked to his elder brother.

"Because, I'm a Knight am I not? Pureblood, just like you." When I saw this wasn't getting his attention I stood on my tip toes and left a lingering kiss on his cheek, "And I could show you a good time, darling." I whispered into his ear. I felt him shiver slightly before he composed himself and I let a smirk grace my lips as I pulled away.

He seemed extremely uncomfortable now as he fidgeted a bit.

"Mother wouldn't approve of a Gryffindor." He said, finally. I raised an eyebrow and did the best thing I could. After all, I couldn't tell him I was almost put into Slytherin, because if that got to the wrong ears, it would come and bite me in the butt. Literally. In the form of a large black dog.

"She wouldn't approve of a Gryffindor with enough power to vanquish the Dark Lord? Or one that was very nearly a Ravenclaw?" I asked, placing my hands on his shoulders. He looked slightly thoughtful.

"I'll see what I can do. Await my owl three days from now." he said. I smiled and gave him another lingering kiss on the lips this time. I winked.

"A preview of what is yet to come." I said, pulling away. I smiled again, waved and left the shell shocked Regulus alone in front of his common room.

Riddle of the Chapter:

If you throw me from the window,  
I will leave a grieving wife.  
Bring me back, but in the door, and  
You'll see someone giving life!

What am I?


	26. Chapter 26

**Please vote on the poll on my profile. Answer to the riddle was the letter 'N' **

**EVERYONE MUST READ THIS! OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING; I edited and reposted EVERY chapter so some things are different now! Please reread it all and if I accidentally posted up a chapter twice, be sure to tell me! **

As I walked back to the dorm room I ran into Madame Pomfrey.

"Miss. Knight! Where are your crutches? You shouldn't be putting your weight on your injured leg!" She fussed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked blankly as she dragged me to the hospital wing. She turned to me, a worried expression on her face.

"Don't you remember? You were hit by a strange new spell, and I told you it needed to heal naturally?" She said slowly. I furrowed my brow before nodding.

"Well, it might leave a scar." She muttered as she quickly took off the messed up cast that I forgot I was wearing. How can someone forget they're wearing a cast? What's wrong with me? I peeked at my now bare foot and saw that it was caked with dry blood. Pomfrey muttered a quick spell and the blood was gone, leaving a few light scars.

"You should be fine now, however, be sure to come ask for any pain medications if it begins to pain you." She said after a minute of staring intensely at my foot. I gave her a nod and slid off the bed.

"Accio shoe." I said in a slightly questioning voice, waving my wand. A white converse sneaker that I had worn on my second day here came flying toward me a minute later. I reached up and caught it. I carefully slipped it onto my foot and continued to the dorms.

"Flying pigeons." I told the Fat Lady, and walked in as her portrait swung open. I looked into the common room and then quickly averted my eyes as I saw Lunar push Moony against the wall and begin to use tongue. I mentally scoffed. And she says I'm a whore. I quickly jogged into the girls dorms and grabbed the book from under my pillow. I'd been putting this off for a few days now, but no longer. I opened it to the first page and began to read.

*Time Skip*

I frowned as I closed the book. It had said that once you used dark magic, you transformed into a 'dark beauty' and eyes may flash or turn red at any negative emotions. It also said that irrational anger may also occur. Dark magic is said to be addictive, and that if you don't continue to use dark magic, you can become very ill and waste away. It can also increase your energy levels, darken your aura and increase your pain endurance. If dark magic is used excessively, red eyes may become permanent as dark magic uses negative emotions.

All in all, pretty informative.

And slightly awesome.

To me at least.

I grinned sadistically as I pulled out the other book, '101 Ways to Brutally Murder Someone Legally' by Cassiopeia Black, and 'Dark Spells,' by the same author. I slid 'The Effects of Usage of Dark Magic' back under my pillow and began to read.


	27. Chapter 27

**In case you get confused 'Prancy and Prancer and Jessica' are the same person and so is 'Loony, Lunar and Alicia' Kay? They're just nicknames of a nickname.**

"Kill me now... Please?" I moaned as I looked at the scores of my HoM (History of Magic) quiz. I blame Harry Potter for not paying enough attention in that class so I could have all his knowledge.

"What're you whining about? You got sixty out of sixty five!" Lunar said, peeking over.

"And five out of ten! Tennnn!" I whined, flapping my paper around. Lunar scoffed.

"I only got one better than you, you nerd." Prancy snorted as we walked to lunch.

"Fuck you." I grumbled.

"Naw, you would enjoy it too much." Prancy winked. I snorted and wacked her upside her head when she laughed.

"Glad you find my pain amusing." I said dryly as we plopped down onto the bench. I looked over the food.

"No bacon? YOU LOUSY HOUSE ELVES! I DEMAND A BACON SANDWICH! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" I yelled at the food-laden table. Suddenly there was a 'pop' and a bacon sandwich appeared on my plate.

"Good service." I mumbled as I shoved it down my throat.

"Hermione would kill you." Loony commented dryly.

"She couldn't if she tried," I shot back, "I'd kill her first, I'm still a bit peeved at her ignorance of the Hallows. 'Oh Harry! Don't be silly, they can't exist! Just like I thought magic couldn't possibly be real!'" I said in a squeaky voice.

"I see..." Prancy muttered sleepily, causing Loony to dump a jug of water over her head.

"Oi! What was that for!?" Prancy yelped, as her spiky hair flattened with the weight of the water. She glared and ran her fingers through it in an attempt to fix it. Needless to say, she failed. Terribly.

"You were sleepy, dipshit. I simply woke you up." Lunar said innocently. I snickered and saw a bunch of owls flying over.

"Guess its mail day." I said, pointing at the unsanitary birds of doom.

"Guess so. Hey, aren't you supposed to get a letter from the Slytherin Black?" Prancy asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." I said sheepishly. I had been much too busy practicing the spells in the dark magic books.

Just then, a black owl with sliverish streaks came flying over and landed perfectly on my shoulder and held out its foot with an air of arrogance. I snorted in disdain and plucked off the letter.

"Get going." I said, giving my shoulder a thrust to shoo the bird away. It appeared to glare at me and grabbed the last bit of my sandwich before flying away.

"OI! THAT WAS MINE YOU NASTY LITTLE UNSANITARY ARROGANT BLACK BIRD!" I yelled, standing up and shaking my fist at it, causing nearly the entire hall to stare. I grinned and waved, before I plopped back down.

"Where's Blaine?" Prancy asked, eyeing my empty wrist.

"Here." I said, showing her my other wrist where Blaine blinked at her and stuck out her forked tongue causing Prancy to recoil.

"Nice snakey..." she muttered. I smirked and proceeded to open up my letter.

To: Miss. Rachel Knight

From: Regulus Black

I have received an optimistic reply from my mother about your proposal. The ball is one week from now, that should give you enough time to get ready, yes? I shall meet you in Headmaster Dumbledores' office as we are to use his fireplace to floo. For your dress I suggest you wear Slytherin colours, though, of course, it is your choice and I am certain my mother will approve either way.

Yours,

Regulus Black.

"Well," I declared, "It's time to head to Hogsmeade!" Which caused my friends to stare at me so I thrust the letter in their direction.

"Ah." They said in creepy unison.

"Shall we?" I asked, holding out both my arms.

"We shall." Jessica said grabbing my left arm while Alicia grabbed my right. We then proceeded to skip, but stopped abruptly when my stomach gave a loud growl.

"OI! SEND ME ANOTHER BACON SANDWICH WILL YOU? PLEASE?" I yelled. Another sandwich appeared with a pop. I grabbed it and munched away happily, letting out a grateful, "Twank Gwo!"

SMACK!

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Dumbledore's a bit OCC... couldn't figure out his character properly. Please bear with me. This is basically a filler because I need them to get her dress in order for the next chapter. If this all goes well this story should be all wrapped up in the next chapter or the chapter after that. After that I'll be starting 'Imitations: Founders Era' Rachels' POV! Stay tuned and hope for the best! :)**

"Can we go to Hogsmead? Please? Puhleaseeee? Pleasies? Pleasie poo?" I begged, hanging onto Dumbledore's ankle as he attempted to walk.

"No." he repeated for the one hundredth time.

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll buy you one hundred lemon drops!"

"...No…" Although this time his 'no' sounded a bit strained.

"One hundred lemon drops and fifteen pairs of socks and a kiss from Slughorn?" I begged again. There was a brief pause.

"Deal, just not that kiss. I'm quite fine without that, thanks." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly at the thought of more socks and those lemon-drops. I grinned and shot up, releasing his ankle for the first time in an hour. He let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Sorry!" I snickered and ran towards the common room where my friends were waiting before Dumbles could change his mind.

-TIME SKIP!-

After a trip to Gringotts where I got this awesome pouch that was connected to my Gringotts account, which, by the way WAS ENORMOUS! I NEARLY DIED JUST LOOKING AT IT! Siriusly. *Nods Solemnly* Anyway! This totally awesome pouch allows me to just reach in and pull out a bunch of money that's in my vault, but the sad part was that I have to give it three drops of blood to prove I'm me. Painful, I tell you.

Then we went all the way back to Hogsmeade really fast just in case Dumbles figured out that we went somewhere else and bought me this silken, figure hugging dress that was sliver at the top and the silver ended with a V shape and then flowed out in emerald green. It also had a deep V shaped neckline.

Just before leaving the masks section caught my eye. Now, just to clarify, the Ball didn't require masks and I didn't want it for the Ball anyway. But I always had a sort of 'wanting' for masks.

"Come on, I wanna look at those." I muttered to Prancy and Loony. They rolled their eyes and followed. A few minutes later we each had chosen a mask. Mine was silver and covered the right half of my face, Prancy's was gold and covered only her eyes and Loonys was black and white and covered the right half her face and traced her left eye. Buying those quickly we exited the shop.

"I still need to get Dumbledore his socks and lemon drops." I mumbled and we quickly weaved through Honeydukes and some random clothing store. Clutching our bags and chatting away we dropped off Dumbledores things in his office as he wasn't there and I put away my dress and mask.

"Maybe we could wear our masks when we go to the next time period?" I wondered, "That'd be awesome. 'The Three Masked Maidens'" I grinned at the title. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"We don't even know where we're going and you're planning what we're going to wear?" She asked incredulously. I nodded. Jessica grinned as Allykins groaned.

"I know for sure that when I kill people I'm going to wear my new mask!" I declare.

"Oh wow, now you're planning murders." Loony snorted, but I ignored her. Because she was perfectly correct.

"Wait, aren't you dating Sirius? Why're you going with his brother?" Jessica asked suddenly. I gave an exasperated huff.

"I'm not dating Sirius, I wanted to snog or shag him, not marry him. And I want to go with his brother because he won't take me, and his brother is pretty sexy. That answer your question?" I snapped.

"Twinkle twinkle little whore..." Jessica mumbled under her breath as she walked to the bathroom.

"Oi!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at the now locked door.


	29. Chapter 29

Umm, about the last A/N... I was pissed off and decided to take my anger out on you. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. ~Andy.

Okay, I want to give a BIIIIIGGGGGG thank you to 'WitAngerandBravery' aka Silvs, who is my wonderful beta. And also a great thank you to 'nacho5' who managed to make me snort with laughter at one of her reviews.

* * *

"Hmm..." I murmured as I looked at my reflection for the last time. My hair had been charmed to mid back, courtesy of Lily, so I could properly put it into a classy bun. I disliked long hair so instead of being permanent, the charm was only supposed to last for 24 hours. A few strands of hair framed my face and I was wearing some lip gloss, light blush and eye shadow. My mermaid dress brought out curves that I truly did not know I had and I was wearing silver ballerina flats, as I did not want to fall over wearing ridiculously high heels.

"Hey, put this on." Jessica said, finally coming out of her trunk, carrying a long sleeved black sweater that covered most of my back and only my cleavage at the front. I put it on and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks for the help girls." I grinned at Lily, Prancy, and Loony.

"No problem." Lily chirped. Prancy struck a heroic pose, throwing an imaginary scarf over her shoulder as imaginary wind blew her hair. "Tis what I live for!" she said in a heavy accent.

"You owe me." Loony grumbled, climbing onto her bed and falling asleep again. I snickered at my sleepy friend.

"Well, I'll see you guys soon!" I smiled, and gave Lily and Prancy a hug and threw a pillow at Loony who grunted in her sleep.

"I'm leaving arsehole!" I yelled in her ear. She grunted again and made a shooing motion before rolling over again. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye guys." I said, and they nodded, Lily even gave me a wave. As I shut the door, I saw them crawl back into bed.

* * *

"12 Grimmauld Place." Regulus said, handing me some floo powder. I smiled and thanked him. He was dressed smartly in emerald green dress robes and fidgeted with his cuffs ever so often which I found adorable.

I repeated what he said after throwing the powder into the flames. Immediately I felt the exact same sensation that had been described in the book. As soon as I began to wish for it to stop, I fell out onto my knees, covered in soot. I coughed and just then Regulus came out, landing perfectly on his feet, not a hair out of place. He stared at me.

"Scourgify." He said, after a moment of staring. I felt a tingling sensation as the soot was cleared off and Regulus lent out a hand. I eyed it warily.

"What?" He asked, uncomfortable.

"Do I get to keep it?" I asked, not taking my eyes off his smooth hand.

"Erm...Yes?" he answered, though it sounded more like a question. I let out a squeal of delight and grasped onto his hand like a lifeline. He opened a large wooden door and a woman with a haughty face opened it.

"Ah, Regulus, darling! Come in, come in! Oh, and is this the young lady you owled me about? My, she is quite pretty." the woman cooed, still managing to look haughty which I found quite strange.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Rachel Knight." I curtsied.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Knight, I hope that you will treat my son well."

"Of course, Mrs. Black." I smiled as she opened the door wider so we could come inside. It was a huge ballroom with gorgeous diamond chandeliers. There were many people talking and dancing about. It was quite a beautiful sight.

"Hello Regulus, and who is this?" A platinum blonde boy asked silkily. I held out my hand and he kissed the top of it which caused me to fidget uncomfortably.

"My name is Rachel Knight, and you are…?" I asked, knowing it was probably Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, Lucius Malfoy. A Knight you said?" He smirked, "Isn't your family in cahoots with Lady Time and Space?"

"Of course." I sneered, slightly worried since I didn't know if he was supposed to know that or not. Probably, considering the Ladies didn't pop out of nowhere and erase his memory.

"Lucius..." A soft voice murmured and I turned around to see a very pretty woman with a permanent frown on her face glide over. Her hair was brown and blonde on top and was in a very complicated and pretty braid that rested softly on her shoulder.

"Regulus, Miss. Knight-"

"Please, call me Rachel."

"Very well Rachel, this is my fiancée, Narcissa Black soon to be Malfoy." Lucius said, pulling his fiancée in for a kiss. I looked away to see a bunch of other people coming over to where we were.

"Why are they all running over here?" I murmured in Regulus's ear, causing him to shiver a bit.

"I'm a Black, and it's our family's Ball so they want to see you since you came as my date." He murmured back. My mouth opened in an 'o' shape and I nodded.

* * *

LA LA LA LOTS OF RANDOM PUREBLOODS PESTERING RACHEL, I DID NOT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THIS SO WE SHALL SKIP! LA LA LA!

* * *

I stifled a sigh as hours went by, finally I caught the eye of Sirius. I put two fingers in my mouth and blew a whistle. Sirius raised an eyebrow and I waved him over, Regulus looking uncomfortable. Sirius rolled his eyes and came over.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered at Regulus. I sniffed haughtily before Regulus could say anything.

"He's my date," I responded, eyebrow arched as if to say 'You got a problem with that?'

Sirius changed his stance as if to say 'Uh, yeah I do!'

Waving of my finger, 'Excuse me?'

Shaking of Sirius's head: 'You heard me, girlfriend!'

My chin sticking out: 'Oh no you didn't!'

'Oh yes I did!'

'Bitch, I know they say size doesn't matter, BUT IT DOES!' I tilted my head a bit towards Regulus's crotch with an arrogant smirk.

Sirius's hands flew to his crotch and his face was all: :0 then he smirked.

'Sirius why are you unzipp- OH MY GOD MY EYES! MY EYESSSSSSSS!' My face twitched.

I whimpered as I hid my face in Regulus's shoulder who patted my back awkwardly as he stared at his elder brother with wide eyes.

A/N The next chapter should be the last chapter :P I hope to see you all reading Imitations: Founders Era.


	30. Chapter 30

Guests turned to stare at Sirius as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Who's the bigger one now?" he smirked, then he seemed to look over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow in confusion, while at the same time zipping his pants up again. Regulus turned as well, an arched eyebrow raised elegantly. So it was quite comical when he murmured, "What the heck?"

I turned as well, curiosity overcoming me, and saw Jessica dodging guests and running over here like a maniac, still in her oversized t shirt and knee length shorts and was barefoot. (She had become quite paranoid after we appeared here in revealing outfits and was determined never to be caught off guard again.)

"RACHEL! WE HAVE TO LEAVE! LIKE, NOW!" Jessica shrieked at me, tugging on my arm. The music stopped abruptly as everyone watched, unamused. I managed to smile politely and wave at the Black Brothers, who looked quite bewildered, as Jessica pulled me away.

"Bye bye!" I yelled as Jessica dragged me to the fireplace.

"Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office." She stated, disappearing into the flames. I copied her, as I pouted, wanting to stay at the ball. We appeared in Dumbles' office and exited it before taking off; I noticed that Jessica was strangely tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we ran down the hallways. Jessica turned her head and glared at me, as if I should know what happened. When I pouted she huffed and said, "I don't know what you did or how you did it but frankly I don't care. Something got messed up and now we have to start all over again."

"Huh?"

Jessica took a deep breath, "Lady Time and Lady Space went all POOF into our dorms, scared the shit out of us I tell you, and they told us that we messed up and that they should have made us start small and they ranted and then, " She took another deep breath. "They said we're leaving and that we'll come back here and start all over once we're more mature and strong and cool and awesome and-"

"I get it!" I shouted as we burst into the dorms where the Ladies were lounging around lazily.

"Where's Alicia?" I wondered as I took a seat and gulped, looking at the threatening figures. Both of them looked pooped out.

"She went to go break up with Remus, said she was leaving and everything and that she didn't want him to feel compelled to date her still and all that usual crap she spouts when the time strikes." Jessica said, waving a hand.

"Your luggage has been packed and shrunk. Miss. Royale is currently in possession of those. Oh and here." Lady Space said, waving her hand and my dress transformed into an oversized grey sweater and black leggings. I stared at them for a moment and asked for black boots, sunglasses and a black and grey fedora. She sneered at me but gave her hand another wave anyway. Happy with my outfit, we waited for Alicia to show up.

And show up she did.

She burst into the room, her cheeks red and coughing. She waved a hand impatiently at our questioning looks as she caught her breath.

"Sorry, Remus was all the way on the other side of the caste. I ran all the way there and back," She coughed. "Are you ready?"

"Yup," I popped out. "Where're we going?" I asked, absently running my fingers over Blaine's scales. She wasn't dead or anything, she was simply spending her time browsing through my thoughts so she was caught up on everything, which is why she was so oddly quiet. I had no doubts that once she was done, she was going to be twice as annoying to make up for lost time.

"I think the Founders era would be appropriate as you wouldn't need to do a mission there, just train your powers. You'll train there because the founders were excellent in wandless and nonverbal magic." Lady Time answered. Lady Space nodded as well.

"Oh and Rachel? Darling, you're still a virgin. That night at Jimmy's party you simply felt the need to strip and somehow you banged yourself down there," She motioned vaguely between her legs, "And fell asleep on the bed, and Mark, who was... pleasuring himself in the bathroom... ended up falling there too." My eyes widened.

"Seriously?" I asked, grinning and shooting Jessica a smug look, who seemed put out at the fact that she couldn't tease me about that anymore.

"Siriusly." She nodded solemnly.

We nodded and then the Ladies gave their wrists a flick and we began to glow. POP! Rachel Cecellia Knight, Jessica Beau Seduire and Alicia Serenity Royale were completely erased from the timeline and from the minds of everyone who knew them in said timeline.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: We've finally reached the end of the first 'book' in the 'series'! Yay! I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me so far and a large thank you to WitAngerandBravery, without whom I would have never finished the last two chapters!**

**Now, how many of you, truly and honestly want me to write 'Imitations: The Founders Era' ? I have a small idea of what I want to do with it, but normally I just go with the flow you know? If all goes to plan, the next 'book' will be up in a month. Yes a month. No I will not tell you why.**

**Sept 30/12**

**Next 'book' will be up; Oct 30/12**


End file.
